


You are my sunshine

by ABlackRaven



Series: Sunshine Trilogy [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABlackRaven/pseuds/ABlackRaven
Summary: Love? Love.Narusasu/Sasunaru story after the war. New villain threatens Konoha, and both Naruto and Sasuke are determined to protect each other and their home.(Also in this Sasuke didn't try to steal the tailed beasts and go all crazy.)Also, if you are planning on trying to leave homophobic comments in the comments, don't waste your time. I have some experience with being gay, I know a lot of comebacks.Any and all constructive criticism is more than welcome(Posted here, on Fanfiction Net, and Wattpad)





	1. Prolouge

Prologue 

Naruto and Sasuke stood in the fading light of the sun, the war finally over. They had done it. They had finally undone Kaguya’s spell, and finished everything. The other tailed beasts we free, and Kurama was happy with Naruto. People were now waking up on the battlefield, and everywhere else. Kakashi and Sakura stood a ways off, giving the two of them space.   
Finally, everything seemed alright.   
“Naruto?” Sasuke turned to him.   
“Yeah?”   
“Thank you.”   
He turned in surprise, as the last dying light cast over Sasuke’s face. “What?”   
“You never gave up on me. When I came here, my mind was not in the right place. You’ve...shown me the light, thank you. And...I’m sorry.”   
Naruto smiled, and did something Sasuke did not expect then. He hugged him, wrapping them both in a moment that lasted both a heartbeat and an eternity. Both of them were finding it hard not to cry, another thing that took Sasuke by surprise.   
No Sasuke...thank you...for coming back to the light…  
A few minutes later Kakashi and a few others came over, to find Sasuke and Naruto standing in silence again, simply watching the sunset together. No one spoke for a minute.   
“Naruto...Sasuke…” Their sensei finally spoke. “Come on. It’s time to go home.”


	2. Chapter 1: Smile

Chapter 1: Smile  
Naruto smiled as he walked towards the village gates. It was good to be back again after that long mission. He understood why these talks and such with the other villages were important, but he found the job of delegate very tiresome. But it was what Kakashi needed him to do right now, so that was that.   
By popular demand, Kakashi had promoted Naruto to Jounin. Unofficially officially at least to Kakashi and Naruto, Sasuke was considered a Jounin. A couple weeks ago, Sakura and a few others in their class also became Jounin.   
And as he walked through the streets to the Hokage’s office, people turned his way. They smiled, and they waved. He smiled back, and waved back.   
Those smiles were sincere smiles, too.   
There was a little pain in them though. For the last few months, there had been pain in everyone’s smiles, since the war. To many names were engraved on the memorial for there not to be. Naruto also missed Sasuke, who had been away at a Anbu base somewhere for the last few months.   
It had all happened so fast. Kakashi had become Hokage, and suddenly the village elders were sending Sasuke off to a Anbu base. Both Kakashi and Naruto has been adamant that he deserved better than that, but the village elders held firm that they wanted his intentions “revalutated.”   
That memory left a bitter taste in his mouth. Sasuke had turned to Naruto before her left, and said a few simple words. “It’s alright Naruto, trust me for now, I’ll be fine. I’ll be back.”   
I promise you Sasuke...He continued walking...we’ll bring you home. Soon.   
That pain...  
That was part of what made the smiles sincere and real though, Naruto had decided. After so much had happened, if those smiles hadn’t held that pain, then they wouldn’t be real.   
But still, Naruto passed some of his old class, and waved to them, life is going on.   
Indeed, Kurama added, and I believe someone is waiting for you at the Hokage’s office.   
He blinked, sening what Kurama had sensed. Is it really?   
Naruto had to contain himself from taking at a run. The walk to Kakashi’s office had never seemed so long. And then, before knocking on the door, he hesitated.   
A lot can happen in a few months…  
You waited years Naruto. Kurama retorted. Open the door before I smash it down myself.   
Naruto breathed in...and knocked.   
“Come in,” Kakashi’s voice came through the wood, and Naruto stepped into the office.   
And there was Sasuke. Naruto’s best friend, who had been gone for so long. Now he was here, and all Naruto could hope was that life wouldn’t pull him away again.   
But more than that...he was smiling. Sure enough, his smile held pain too. Every real smile holds pain.  
Oh gods Sasuke...Naruto’s thoughts wandered...what new pain have the last months given you?   
At least he could smile though. That was something.   
He opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but not knowing what to say. He paused, and said nothing.  
The darkness in him is lifting Naruto. Kurama’s words voiced what they both sensed.   
Naruto mentally nodded. Some of it’s still there...  
...but it’s lifting.   
“Naruto, I see you’re back from your mission,” Kakashi said as he came in “How did it go?”   
“Good,” Naruto sat down, glad to finally be off his feet. “Though it is a bit tiresome.”   
“It’s important, very important. You can wait on your report until later though, right now we have another issue to discuss. The village elders have finally agreed to let Sasuke go, but because they’re convinced yet he’s changed.”   
“I’m still clouded in darkness sensei,” Sasuke spoke, surprising Naruto and Kakashi. “It’s understandable.”  
Naruto looked over at his friend. “You’re different Sasuke.”   
Their eyes met, a silent disagreement. Sasuke finally chuckled. “You have more faith in me than I do.”   
Kakashi sighed, rubbing his temples. “I’m as glad as both of you are that they’ve let you go Sasuke. But the fact remains we still face the reason why they let you go. You’re both in danger. Someone out there is after the tailed beasts, and we suspect also dojutsu like the rinnegan and sharingan.”  
Naruto grimaced, and he felt Kurama feeling the same way. Sasuke had a similar expression.   
Never ends, does it Kurama? The wars over but…  
It never ends, so we keep fighting until it does.   
“I still don’t get why I was released.” Sasuke looked Kakashi in the eyes frankly, truthfully.   
“They want me to send you on missions with Naruto. Basically, they want you both together so we can keep track of you. Also, Naruto, myself, and a couple others have been advocating for your release.” Kakashi looked towards Naruto, “Sasuke also needs a place to stay. The place next to yours was empty, so that’s where he’ll be know.”   
He blinked, surprised. “Okay…”   
“There’s another reason to why they want me close to Naruto, isn’t there?” Sasuke met Kakashi’s gaze. “He’s supposed to keep an eye on me.” Kakashi nodded, and Sasuke stood up, grabbing his bag at the foot of the chair. “Good. I need someone who can actually stand up to me if I go crazy again.”   
“That won’t happen.” Naruto protested, standing up.   
Sasuke chuckled again. “You have more faith in me than I do.”   
“I won’t let it happen.”   
“You’ll have your first mission tomorrow.” Kakashi added as they were turning to leave. “Naruto will fill you on the delegation meeting we’ve been working on. Several bands of rebels--possibly connected to the other threat--have been disturbing them. It’s a lot of just carrying around letters I’m not going to lie, but we’ve had several close calls and this is important.”   
“I understand,” Sasuke stopped before leaving. “But is it really best to be sending me on delegation meetings?”   
“It’ll be great Sasuke” Naruto put his hand on his friends shoulder, trying to feel as confident as he hoped he sounded. “We’ll be on a team together again.”   
A faint smile twitched at his mouth. “I suppose so.”


	3. Chapter 2: Sunset

Chapter 2: Sunset  
They walked in silence, but it was not an awkward silence between them. Silence in fact, is something some people undervalue. A silence isn’t always bad. Sure, there are horrible, empty, silences that make you want to crawl in a houl. Not all silences are like that though.   
Sasuke was pretty sure at this point he would have preferred silence to the looks and murmurs the villagers were sending his way. The worst part was that he understood why they hated him at this point. He hated himself at this point.   
“Don’t listen to them Sasuke,” Naruto spoke as they turned the corner. He was clenching his fists white-knuckled, surprising Sasuke. “They just don’t understand yet. But they will. Just give it...time.”   
He couldn't help but smile. He hadn’t smiled at all the past few months...but now he was hoping again. When you’ve regained hope, smiles become possible again. “I don’t blame them. After all the pain I caused the village...you guys I...”   
“Stop.” Naruto’s voice sounded serious, taking him a back. “You don’t need to be constantly apologizing to me. In fact, this won’t work if you do.”   
Hmph. Sasuke thought to himself, letting the comfortable silence between them return. Stubborn as ever Naruto. “Where are we going?” He finally said, realizing they weren’t headed to Naruto’s apartment. In fact, he had stopped in front of the flower shop.   
“I want to get some flowers for the memorial,” Naruto checked through the money in his purse, nodding to himself when he had figured the amount. “Give me a moment.”   
Of course someone as nice as him would think to do this...  
Naruto emerged from the shop a moment later, holding the flowers.   
When they reached the memorial, the sun was casting lower over the sky. With the way the light fell across the monument, the names almost appeared to be etched in fire. Naruto set the flowers down in silence, closing his eyes as if with a silent prayer he was hoping for something.   
Sasuke hesitated, and then put his hand on his friends shoulder.   
There was a lot to be said, but not enough words to say it, so they stood in silence. 

 

Finally, they reached Naruto’s apartment building. Naruto turned to him before opening his door, smiling. “See you later Sasuke...try not to worry.”   
“See you Naruto.” Sasuke said, watching him close the apartment door close. It was strange, but something felt slightly emptier inside him now that Naruto had left. He shook his head, and turned to open the door of his apartment.   
Even though it was fully furnished with a bed, table, and couch...it felt empty inside. Not yet really a home...would it ever be a home?   
Sasuke sighed and set down his pack on the bed, stretching and sitting down. A faint smile crosser his face, as if he had remembered something.   
Pulling it out of his back pocket, he held up his leaf headband in the light of the dying sun through his window. The memory of Naruto handing it to him after the battle still stuck fresh in mind, even after all that had happened over the last few months. Even after he had spent so much time in that white room, all alone, this never failed to make him happy.   
Gently he rubbed his thumb over the scratch along the surface, remembering.   
I said you couldn’t do it Naruto...Sasuke chuckled. But you’re always proving me wrong, even since way back then.   
Shaking his head he set the headband down on the nightstand. He laid down on the bed with a sigh, letting his stiff muscles relax.   
Home? He thought, looking out at the sun dipping low over the village. What makes a village a home again?   
His mind went to people...Naruto...Kakashi...Sakura...and all the rest. Maybe in time, he hoped, he would have earned the right to call them comrades again.


	4. Chapter 3: Nightfall

Chapter 3: Nightfall  
Naruto doubled checked the Raikage’s message was still in its place as he and Sasuke continued jumping through the trees, with shadow clones to flank their position. It was getting dark and harder to see, he wished they could’ve gotten an early start that day but the discussions had gone on longer than expected. Part of that was do to the fact there was new intel on the threat Kakashi had warned them about a couple months ago. Whoever they were, they were definitely on the move again.   
And here I was thinking we could actually relax for a bit after everything that’s happened…  
Humans will inevitably disagree Naruto, Kurama pointed out to him. But it’s much better after everything you have accomplished. Future generations will see much more peace than those past, I think.   
Not like I did anything alone, Naruto said, looking over at Sasuke for a second, and thinking of all his comrades, including Sasuke. Seeing him, there was a familiar tinge of worry for his friend that had plagued him through the past few months.   
I don’t think you need to worry so much Naruto. Sasuke doesn’t seem to care what the other villagers think, and besides you, Kakashi, Sakura, and most of you classmates have accepted him back. He even seemed happy to learn Sakura and her boyfriend.  
Naruto frowned, sensing the familiar discussion they’d been having so often the past few months. He’s still so distant though Kurama. Even though he seems...happier than before, it makes me worry about him.   
Give it time. He still holds a lot of guilt.   
I know, Kurama. Naruto continued on, keeping pace with Sasuke.   
Sasuke signaled to Naruto and they stopped for a moment, both starting to show signs of fatigue after the long day. “Naruto, do you want to stop for the night?”   
He frowned, considering if they really should go any further that day, but decided finally against it and nodded to Sasuke. “Yeah, I’ll take first watch.”  
“No, you should--”  
“Sasuke.” Naruto said with finality, not in the mood to argue. “I’m taking first watch, get some rest.”   
Watching the moon rise over the sky, with the cool breeze rustling through the trees and his friend nearby, he actually felt at peace. Over the last few months he’d certainly been worried about Sasuke, but being back on missions with him was great. Even they were almost technically out here to be bait, it was nice.   
It was odd in these woods, even getting closer to home as they were, there seemed an odd lull to them. Like a silent song was pulling the whole world into a sense of security, a feeling that tugged at his dizziness.   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hth-WiLYO8&index=58&list=PLKD2-UvdyrInhk1kMF0mlf4DpFudOVkbO  
Naruto! Wake up you idiot! Kurama’s voice startled him awake, and Naruto grabbed instinctively for a Kunai knife. Sasuke was still asleep, but the moon had risen far higher than before. Do you hear them Naruto?   
He nodded, now sensing the approaching hatred. Turning, he moved to wake his friend, signalling to remain quiet. They remained still, not wanting to let on much to the approaching enemy. Looking out into the darkness, Sasuke activated his sharingan, and blinked with surprise.   
The wall of approaching chakra almost seemed to materialize out of thin air. Deeming it unwise to get caught in it they started running, but it sped up and past through them, hitting them with a force that took the breath out of them.   
Naruto pulled himself to his feet, his back to Sasuke, with a strange prickling feeling all over his skin. It felt like when part of you body fell asleep, and there were all those tiny pricks of pain over your skin. Surrounding them were four walls of red chakra, extending up further into the sky than they could even see. It left them a box, twenty ft by twenty ft.   
His friend wheezed, as if in pain, and Naruto turned to see what was the matter. Sasuke was clutching at his eyes, gritting his teeth.   
“What’s wrong?”   
“Naruto, for whatever reason I can’t use either the rinnegan or the sharingan.” When he took his hands away, his eyes were back to normal. “This is an enemy we need to be wary off.”   
Suddenly it felt like someone had stabbed him in the gut. Doubling over, Naruto felt an odd source around his chakra. Kurama’s voice faded practically to nothing, to where he couldn’t even make out words.   
And then it was gone completely.   
The pain faded, and Naruto gritted his teeth and got up. “I can’t access Kurama’s...or any of the tailed beasts chakra, Sasuke.”   
“I don’t think we’re going to be use any chakra at all. ” Sasuke said finally, frowning. “Brace yourself.”   
A tall figure, like a skeleton, manifested itself out of the wall of the chakra. Ten feet tall, it towered above them both, and Naruto did not like the idea of facing it without ninjutsu. In one of it’s hand it held a katana, and from each finger on the other dangled a rope. That reminded him too much of the puppeters from the sand village.   
“Show yourself!” Sasuke shouted, shoulder to shoulder with Naruto, his sword drawn. .   
The only answer they got was a volley of kunai knives made of the red chakra that flew out from one side of the barrier. It was a close call for both of them to dodge.   
And then, the giant moved.   
Two of the ropes flicked out lightning fast, and in less than a heartbeat Naruto’s kunai and Sasuke’s sword were headed back towards them, straight at Naruto.   
He didn’t have the time, he realized. And the rope was still connected, they would just turn to still hit him.   
Next thing he knew, he was pushed on the ground. Sasuke was in front of him...a sword through stuck clean through him.   
“Sasuke...no...why? Why would you…?”   
“I won’t ever let you get hurt again Naruto.” Sasuke’s words came choking, barely escaping. “I..”


	5. Chapter 4: Home

Chapter 4: Home  
(Three months ago)  
The arrived back from the mission without event. Sasuke had to admit, it felt weird going on missions with Naruto again. They’d talked a little, but nothing of importance. Neither of them had found the words for what needed to be said yet. Sasuke feared he’d never find those words.   
Naruto’s smile when he saw me wearing my headband was worth it though…  
He smiled, walking into the medical ward, conscious of the stares that had followed him relentlessly for the last week. It didn’t really bother him as much as when he was younger though. Over the past years he had become so distanced from this place, there stares barely reached him.   
If it weren’t for Naruto and some of what Kakashi said, he wasn’t sure Konoha would have even felt like home anymore. It didn’t really, anyways, but because of them it was..a home of sorts.   
And then, turning the corner, there she was.   
Sakura was signing something for one of the nurses, she looked completely in her element here.   
Why are you here again? Sasuke gritted his teeth. Because I owe her an apology. And I need to...give her an answer.   
She turned, and saw him. The look in her eyes was a cold one, but not entirely of anger. Nodding at the hospital staff she walked up to him, and looked him straight in the eyes.   
He let the punch land, nearly letting his nose get broken.   
“You deserve that you know,” She said scornfully. “But welcome back Sasuke.”   
“I did deserve that Sakura,” He sighed. “I’m so sorry Sakura. For all the pain you suffered at my hand...there are things I can never undo. I’m sorry.   
She shook her head. “It’s not me who your apology needs to be going to Sasuke.”   
“...Even so, you deserve an apology. And I should have told you long ago my answer....”   
Sakura surprised him then. “I know Sasuke. I’ve always know--that you and I were never meant to b. I was a child...I was foolish and stupid. But you know, I’m happy for you Sasuke.”   
“Happy?”   
“I think you two will be happy together. And besides, I’ve got my eyes on someone else nowadays. Just know that when you’re ready to tell him, I think you’ll be happy to hear his answer.”   
“What?”   
Can she read minds nowadays or something?   
Sakura laughed. “Have a good day Sasuke. I have patients to attend to, and I’m sure you are Naruto have a mission here soon.”   
Sasuke was dumbfounded. “Have a good day as well…” He hesitated before leaving the room. “Sakura?”   
“Hmm?”   
“Do you really think he..?”  
“I think you’re both idiots. But yes Sasuke, I really do think that you’d be happy together.”   
“Thank you Sakura.”   
“You’re welcome.” 

Sasuke hesitated in front of the door to Naruto’s apartment though.   
It’s only been a couple days since I got back, and the village is sending us out there like bait, because they know we’re strong enough to take pretty much anyone on. No...this isn’t the time.   
He smiled though, walking away from the door to his own apartment.   
Perhaps it will never be the time, He thought, turning the key. But perhaps it will. I’ll take that chance.  
Sitting down on the bed, he realized this apartment would never feel like a home. It simply wouldn’t.   
But Konoha was still home.   
One day Naruto...Sasuke smiled. Even if I draw further away in the coming months, I will be here for you...for Konoha.


	6. Chapter 6: Love? Love

Chapter 6: Love? Love  
Naruto gasped for air as he woke up, his head pounding. He was in cell, the bars glowing with that same red chakra from before. The stone floor beneath him was cold, and he hurt from a dozen of superficial injuries. It felt like someone had broken his skull from the inside.   
Memories came rushing back. The forest. The red chakra. The giant. Losing conscious. Sasuke...  
Sasuke!   
Panic engulfed Naruto as he looked around, looking for any, any, sign of hope. The cell next to him, the bars separated by a few feet. In it...was Sasuke. More than that...he was alive, a bandage wound around his chest. Relief washed over him in a wave.   
“Sasuke…” Naruto leaned forward slightly, the name escaping him as hardly a whisper. Why did you...  
He smiled. Of all things, Sasuke smiled as he looked over at him. “Wondered how long it would take you to wake up Naruto. I think we’ve been here more than a day...must have been your stomach that finally got to you.”   
Sasuke’s voice sounded pained, and he was trying not to move much Naruto would tell. He was glad at this point just to see him alive, but it also hurt to see him like this. “Sasuke…” Naruto moved closer to the side of the cell. “Why? Why do that again?”   
His friend closed his eyes, as if he was contemplating something. He took a deep breath, as if reaching a decision. Finally, he spoke. “For the same reason I did back on that bridge Naruto.”   
The silence sat for a moment, hanging in the air, almost seeming to draw them closer. The memory flashed through his mind, the bridge, the mirrors, the fear of losing Sasuke. But it still made as little sense at it had then.  
Naruto spoke first. “I still don’t understand Sasuke. Why? Please, give me a real answer this time.”   
Sasuke sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “You’re as stubborn as ever Naruto. Fine then.” He paused, his hands tensing into fists. “I’m only telling you this because I’m afraid now I might never get the chance if I wait.”   
“What do you mean?”   
“If we can’t get out of here, we’re dead. They want my eyes and your chakra, and the only reason we’re not dead yet is probably because they need us alive for whatever they’re doing. But that’s besides the point,” Sasuke added, seeing him move to object. Even though Naruto wanted to say something to counteract what he had said, the words had an eerie feeling of dread to them.   
Naruto frowned. “So what are you going to say?”   
“I…I…” Sasuke’s voice was catching in his throat, his eyes darting around with a lost expression “I...I..I’m sorry Naruto. I still can’t bring myself to say it.” If he wasn’t mistaken, Sasuke was trying not to cry. He was shaking his head, silently saying something to himself. He almost seemed to shrink back, as if he was almost afraid of something Naruto would say.   
Whatever pain Sasuke was shouldering now, Naruto wished he could stop it. The ache he felt seeing someone he cared for so much was unbearable. What is it? When are you going to learn that you don’t have to take on the whole world by yourself? You don’t have to carry all that pain. Dammit Sasuke. “It’s okay Sasuke,” Naruto said, turning back a bit, almost trying to give him space. “If you can’t say it, maybe it’s just not the time to tell me. That’s okay.” If telling me brings you more pain, then I don’t want to hurt you.   
“No,” Sasuke said finally, shifting to turn his way. There was a look of desperation in his eyes. “It’s not. Because that’s what I said three months ago, I still haven't told you, and I want to tell you. I need to tell you. I can’t not tell you. I...I can’t keep living like this. Just...promise me you won’t be mad.”   
Naruto nodded, trying to sound as reassuring as he could.“I won’t be mad Sasuke. Whatever it is, you can tell me.”   
Sasuke breathed in, and spoke, nearly choking on hi own words. “I..I...I love you Naruto. I think part of me always has. I can’t imagine living my life without you and the thought of not getting to live my life with you is...unacceptable.”   
He blinked in surprise, his mind on the brink of panic. Love? Love like that?   
Before that day if someone had asked how he felt towards Sasuke he would have said he was his best friend, simple. Can friendship even describe what I feel anymore though?What is love...love like that even supposed to feel like?   
Naruto wasn’t even sure he knew.  
Honestly thinking about it, he realized in that moment, that love was as apt a word as any to describe how he felt towards Sasuke. The months he had been gone his life had felt empty, incomplete, at the core. And Naruto couldn’t bear the thought of anyone hurting Sasuke, which was why it hurt to see those bandages wound around his chest.   
Love?   
Love. Definitely. But...He breathed, trying to calm hsi racing mind and heart. How could we ever make this work? What even is…”this”? What would people say? How many people will turn away? How can we even hope to have a chance of happiness like this? Are we doomed to live a life of pain? Naruto blinked, glancing back again to their surroundings. Do we even have a future to live together anymore? He turned back to looking at Sasuke, wanting for all the world to hug him. Oh Sasuke...why wait so long?   
“Are you going to say...anything?” Sasuke’s voice almost caught him by surprise, breaking the silence. His voice was pained, and it almost sound like a plea for...an answer. “You should hate me Naruto. I hate me for everything I’ve done. You’re probably disgusted by me. Please just--”   
In that moment, Naruto almost swore he could feel his heart breaking in two. “Sasuke,” He reached through the bars, wishing he could reach Sasuke’s hand from there. The chakra moved to form around his arm, but least let it go forward. “I don’t hate you at all.” How could I hate you? I... “I...love you.” He almost smiled. “I just wish I’d realized that sooner.”   
Sasuke looked over to him, and their eyes met. Relief had washed over Sasuke. It like he’d been carrying a burden Naruto had never realized was there before that day but now that it was gone he could see just how much Sasuke had been hurting inside.   
I’m so sorry Sasuke. I wish I’d realized this sooner.   
Shinobi shouldn’t cry, but there were tears in both their eyes. He moved carefully, leaning against the bars and reaching his arm through. Their hands met, and Naruto laced his fingers into Sasuke’s. Even surrounded in the enemy chakra, something about that touch felt warm and comforting. It was like the sun in winter, somehow making you feel warm even when you were freezing.  
“Naruto?” He paused for a moment, catching his breath almost, like he’d been drowning. “If I could, would you be okay with me kissing you right now?”   
Naruto tightened his grip, wishing they were closer. “Yes Sasuke, I would.”   
“I love you Naruto.”   
“I love you too Sasuke. And I promise you, we will get out of here. This is not our end. Just rest, everything will be alright. Don’t give up hope, there’s two of us now.” Naruto wished he felt as confident as he hoped his words sounded.   
The time that elapsed there after, where they just sat, hands clasped and lost in each other's eyes was immeasurable. It was both an infinite eternity, and then when the door of the stone room opened, infinitely too short.


	7. Chapter 6: Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Yeah I know the last chapter was numbered wrong. I don't know how to fix it, I'm not used to this site yet)

Chapter 6: Hurt  
All that mattered...was Naruto’s hand in his. That was the only warmth in the cold cell, but it was something. It was something.   
Sasuke clung to that like a shipwrecked sailor clings to a piece of driftwood. That was his whole life, his whole world. 

He could scarcely think through the pain, every breath was a burden. Talking was excruciating.   
No matter. He thought to himself, still lost in Naruto’s eyes. We’re alive. More than that. So, so much more than that. Naruto...I thought...I thought you didn’t want me. I was afraid to say anything and ruin everything.   
At the sound of the bolts in the door to the stone room turning, they both tensed. No thunder had ever seemed so menacing. Whatever...whoever their enemy was...Sasuke had a feeling they were about to meet them.   
“Sasuke…” Naruto’s voice was a whisper. “I’m going to let go now. But please…stay strong. Stay with me. We’re a strong team….we can survive this.”  
Their hands parted, and something in Sasuke wished he had held on. Part of him wanted to hold Naruto close and never let any one in the world ever touch him. Part of him wanted to cling to him, cling to the sun like a dying plant in the shade.   
He understood though.   
They couldn’t give this enemy anything to use against them.   
No matter what happens, Sasuke swore to himself, I’ll make sure you get out of here alive Naruto.   
Of course, Naruto was thinking the same thing.   
The person who walked in walked in like a dark cloud, dressed in a black cloak with a blood red yin yang symbol on the back. Wrapped around his cloak was white belt of clothe with a katana in a red sheathe. Behind him were two men dressed similarly, but the man at the front carried himself like he held all authority.   
The bastard was laughing. He actually had the audacity to do that.   
Turning to them, he pulled back his hood and the red light from the chakra cast an eerie light on the face of a man in his late thirties. He was madly grinning. No...that look...is beyond madness. Around his neck was a hidden mist headband--with a slash across the front of it. Across his face were three long scars that had barely missed his eyes. Despite that, his eyes were a pure black, not a drop of color.   
“You leaf shinobi scum made it easy!” He nearly shouted, still laughing. “Easy...so easy! I never guessed they’d throw you out there on your own--so ripe for the picking. You were so helpless against my abilities...so helpless.” The man turned towards Naruto and Sasuke insinctly felt himself tense. “The great hero, Naruto Uzumaki! Huh, perhaps you’re nothing after all.”   
Sasuke clenched his fists, a rage burning in him. How dare you call him nothing? He is the sun. You are...nothing but a monster and a coward.   
The man turned to him, and he felt himself flinch. “And Sasuke Uchiha, your reputation precedes you. The infamous criminal, yet all you could do was use your body as a shield. Pathetic.”   
“Criminal”  
That word stuck in his mind like acid.   
Sasuke clenched his teeth, biting back the pain of each breathe. He moved to speak, anger and fear and desperation all clamoring for his attention, but Naruto spoke first.   
“Who…” Naruto slowly got to his feet, standing away from the bars. “The hell...do you think you are? The peace the world has been experiencing since the last war...after all we went through...who do you think you are to threaten that peace? You bastard! You have no right to destroy what so many gave their lives to build.”   
Idiot...Sasuke thought through the pain at his chest. Please don’t make him angry.   
The man just laughed. “I am...justice Uzumaki. And justice is what you threw out with your little “peace.” What you’ve built is all lies, and will always be. I am not so quick to forget the wrongdoings of the past...blood must be paid for by blood.”  
“...justice?” Naruto’s whisper seemed to echo to be much louder than it was originally.   
“Yes, justice. That’s why I have this chakra unlike any others...a chakra that can subdue any ninja. I will return the world to chaos if that is what needs be done. Once trapped by me, you are like a fly in a spider’s web. There is no escape.” The man smiled and nodded to one of his men. He took out a pair of shackles, glowing with that same chakra and tossed them into Naruto’s cell. “You can call me Kritanta. Now Uzumaki, be a good little fox and put those on. We wouldn’t want you trying anything to escape.”   
No! They’re going to take Naruto away from me! Sasuke felt himself panicking, not sure what he could even do. He breath caught in his throat.   
He moved almost without thinking about it, any logic thrown out the window. In despair he moved, furious with himself that he could not do more. Pathetic. Every muscle in his body seemed to protest and his wound was on fire, but Sasuke pulled himself to his feet, gasping for air. Gripping the side of the cell white-knuckled, Sasuke locked eyes with their captor. “If you hurt him I will kill you all.”   
The mocking laugh was almost painful to hear now. Kritana just turned to Naruto, pointing at the shackles. “Now Uzumaki.”   
“Naruto...don’t…” The plea escaped Sasuke as he fought to even stay on his feet.   
“I would think you would be more grateful,” Kritana turned his glare to Sasuke. The red chakra lashed out like a club, sending him to the ground in pain. He couldn’t stop the half muted cry of pain from escaping. “You’re only alive right now because I want your eyes.” He turned back to Naruto’s cell. “You have five seconds to start putting those on before your little...friend here starts getting hurt by my chakra.”   
“Don’t…” Sasuke pulled himself to his knees, fighting to remain conscious.   
“1…” Sasuke’s eyes met Naruto’s, silently pleading with him not to leave. Naruto’s eyes held a silent apology and that with that look Sasuke felt his heart breaking. “2...3...4…”   
The shackles clicked as they locked into place, glowing with the red chakra.   
Sasuke closed his eyes, holding back the tears.   
Kirtanta smiled, that insane, malicious grin and let the chakra around Naruto’s cell dissipate. He walked forward, letting them grab him and start to walk away.   
Their eyes met for just a moment more, and Sasuke wanted to scream and kill them all, just to protect Naruto.   
But what could I do, even if the cell weren’t there?   
And that helplessness hurt most of all.


	8. Chapter 7: Heartbeat

Umm. Kind of a warning? The next chapters are going to be...kind of dark, I’m not gonna lie.   
Chapter 7: Heartbeat  
The light from the hallways vanished as the door closed, and Sasuke felt himself panic. The physical pain was nothing compared to the pain of his mind, his heart.   
N0! Naruto!   
Sasuke was one his knees, his whole body shaking.  
Shinobi shouldn’t cry.   
Uchihas shouldn’t cry.   
But the tears were streaming down his face, and he couldn’t stop them.   
So...pathetic...He thought, clinging to the bars of the cell. I’m sorry. I’m sorry! You helped me when I needed it most Naruto, but I can’t even manage to save you. I’m pathetic.   
All those years ago...for so many years...he was so blind to the light. Naruto had opened his eyes to it again, but he was helpless to help him now.   
Damn it! Sasuke swore to himself. I should’ve never agreed to this! They wanted to throw us out here like bait...and I was overconfident. I thought, like anyone else, we’d be strong enough to face whatever this foe threw at us. But Kritanta...he’s completely different. The ability to control someone’s chakra like this...Damn it! Why didn’t I say something?!  
Sasuke’s hand tightened into a fist, and struck the ground. No matter how far he reached, he just couldn’t get through to his chakra. Every time he reached for it, there was just a odd red heat. You could keep reaching into that heat, but eventually it just became physically unbearable and you had to pull back. Maybe someone stronger could have reached through, but he couldn’t.   
I have loved you always Naruto. Why, why was I so blind?   
“Damn it!” He looked helplessly out at the darkness. “Naruto…please...don’t leave me like this.”   
The darkness said nothing in return.   
What time passed could have been minutes or days, Sasuke wasn’t entirely sure. That wait...filled with that dread...he didn’t ever figure out how he survived it. It was unbearable. Not knowing what was happening...not knowing whether he was alive...not being able to do anything.  
The helplessness seemed to choke at his very will to live.   
Maybe it was hope that carried him through. But what hope was there?   
The door opened again, and Sasuke didn’t even know how to react. What was happening, to the one he loved?   
What answer would there be to that question when he left this cell?   
Kritanta wasn’t with them this time. It was just the two men.   
Sasuke didn’t even turn to look at them when they came in. Maybe if he just didn’t acknowledge them, everything would just go away.  
No… He clenched his jaw, and looked the first man straight in the eyes. If everything were to just go away...so would Naruto. I can’t allow that. I have to believe in him. He’s too strong to die. Sasuke shakily got to his feet, finding that if he relaxed the physical pain was bearable.  
“Sorry kid,” One of the men threw in a pair of the shackles rimmed with red chakra. “I wish we didn’t have to do this.”   
Sasuke scoffed, picking up the shackles. “Sorry?” He shook his head, staring at the shackles for a second. “The word ‘sorry’ is as empty as the wind.”   
The metal felt odd against his skin, somehow both cold and hot at the same time. It also seem to hum with a faint electrical current. However much he hated it though, he knew he had to get out of that cell. He had to get Naruto.   
“We wouldn’t be doing this is we weren’t being controlled,” The other man grimaced. “But Kritanta can do more than just inhibiting another’s chakra--he can control it. He controls another person's body like his own, using his chakra. Like a puppet.”   
The first one moved to grab the keys to the cell. “The only reason the two of us are allowed to talk is because he lets us.”   
Sasuke blinked in surprise, but wasn’t sure what to say to that. Perhaps there was nothing to say, and for the moment, nothing to do. Realizing Kritanta was his one and only enemy now, he felt a complete sense of apathy to the two men.  
Maybe he could get the keys from that guard who had unlocked his cell but no...it was doubtful those keys even unlocked his shackles. All he could do was wait.   
He stepped out as the guard grabbed him, and behind him the chakra around the cell wall dissipated.   
All he could do was wait.   
So he went along as peacefully as he could, trying not to hurt himself anymore than he already was. Whoever had healed him was a good medical ninja--frankly he was surprised he was still alive. It hurt like hell, but he had realized he could bear it.   
Does this actually go on forever? Sasuke though finally as they turned at another intersection throughout the complex. Several less-than-pleasant memories of Orochimaru’s hideout had been pulling at him. Originally he had been trying to construct a mental map...but what was the point of knowing where the cells were anyways?   
A horrible thought came to back Sasuke then, one he wished he’d been able to not think at all.   
What if… Sasuke breathed in, trying to stop himself from hyperventilating. No. I refuse to believe he’s gone. Wherever we’re going...Naruto will be there. He has to be. He will be.   
And then, they stopped. The guard moved to a doorway, taking out a key, and unlocked it. Even the slightest sounds from the door handle turning...Sasuke swore they were sending electricity into his heart.   
His heartbeat was pounding in his ears, making it hard to even think.   
The key went in the lock, click.  
Heartbeat.   
The key turned, click.  
Heartbeat.   
The door handle turned, click.  
Heartbeat.   
The door opened, and Sasuke felt his heartbeat nearly seem to stop.  
Naruto was inside, chained to a rock by shackles of red chakra. From him chakra was being pulled...the chakra of the Ninetales. The red chakra was wrapped around it like a viper snake around its prey, like a plant choking another to survive. More than that, Sasuke saw blood dripping from Naruto’s arms. Someone had hurt him.   
Repeatedly.   
His Naruto wasn’t just in pain.   
His Naruto was dying.   
Sasuke stared down the man Kritanta, even as his back was turned. In that moment, he realized this man was insane. The world had driven him completely mad. There would be no coming to terms with this enemy. Rage would never be enough of a word to describe what he felt burning in his veins.   
Silently, he swore to himself.   
I...will...kill...you.


	9. Chapter 8: Hope

Chapter 8: Hope  
It felt like his soul was getting dragged out of his body.   
That man’s red chakra was scary. In fact, the way it had wrapped around Kurama and started pulling him out terrified Naruto. Terrified him beyond reason.   
The pain was secondary at this point. What hurt most was this horrible feeling of empty helplessness, knowing in that moment there was nothing he could do. He could barely breathe, could barely cling to life enough to stay alive.   
Sasuke...Naruto’s thought, as his blood dripped on the rock and his life was slowly being torn away from him. I promised you...and I don’t think it looks like I’m going to be able to keep that promise. I can’t reach Kurama, and which each passing moment the distance between us grows further.   
He opened his eyes just barely, Kritanta’s mad grin flashing before him. The man’s words still rang in Naruto’s head. “After all I suffered because of the Leaf Village...because of a war...I will not allow those pains to go unanswered. Blood must be paid for by blood. Once I have what I want all the villages will pay. This cruel world that has caused so much pain doesn’t deserve to exist anymore. All peace is lies, chaos is the only truth.”   
Memories flashed before Naruto’s mind, all the things that had happened in the past, and also all the hopes he had for the future. He hadn’t realized before today how afraid he was to die. There was...someone to live for now.   
Sasuke...He thought to himself. Why didn’t I say anything sooner?I should have realized what I was feeling. I regret...not getting to spend more time with you. I’m so sorry.   
Then the door opened, and there he was. At the sight of him, Naruto’s heart almost seemed to stop.   
Kritana turned away from him, and towards Sasuke, and Naruto wanted to scream. The thought of that monster of a man even touching Sasuke was unbearable.   
That was what truly terrified him even more.   
They were talking, but their voices were inaudible to Naruto. It didn’t matter. All he wanted in this moment was to stop...everything that was happening.   
He just wanted to go back to Konoha with Sasuke.   
But neither of them could do...anything. Even the hope Naruto had felt earlier, that the others would come, felt like a distant lie. They were still at least a day from the village. It was incredibly hard to tell how long they had been there, but he knew...help wouldn’t be coming in time. Even if they did know something was wrong, Naruto doubted that they could sense the tracker Sasuke and him carried from inside this base.   
No! Naruto wanted to scream, as he saw Sasuke kicked in the chest. Kritanta was preparing something, something to take his eyes.   
Something in Naruto broke. It shattered like glass.   
He wanted to...he wanted to destroy them.   
The chakra coming from him, wrapped in Kritanta’s red chakra, started getting darker. It stopped moving away from Naruto’s body. The heat, the fire, that had been between him and Kurama’s chakra seemed inconsequential. It tore like a thin cloth, falling to pieces.   
Rage was consuming his mind, he could feel it overcoming ever bit of who he was.   
Kritanta turned in surprise from Sasuke, wincing as if in pain.   
He was forcing the red chakra out of his body using Kurama’s chakra. The bit of chakra that Kritanta had managed to pull out of him was coming back, and surrounding Naruto was the cloak of the ninetales.   
Naruto had let go of everything but the rage he felt at someone hurting Sasuke. The rage was everything. It was the only thing keeping him moving at this point.   
This was like the rampages the Ninetales had had before, only this time it was not happening because the jinjuriki had lost control. This was the rage of both of them, melded together into a sharp sword of desperation and pain.   
The shackles that had held him to the rock shattered and he dropped to the ground.   
Kritanta was taking steps backwards, a look of disgust in his eyes.   
Naruto raised his hand, a rasengan forming in it. Kritanta teleported back, just missing it.   
He ran forward towards Sasuke, and punched one of the guard in the stomach, sending him flying back into the wall. The other guard had an expression of pure terror, but for some reason he wasn’t moving.   
“Enough!” Naruto turned to Kritanta’s voice. “Uzumaki…”  
He was holding a scroll in his hand, a teleportation technique.   
Naruto ran forward, another rasengan in his hand, but by the time he got there, Kritanta was gone.   
He turned to the other guard in rage, not caring when he fell backward trying to get away. Not caring when he was shouting for mercy. Not caring when he realized that he had become nothing but rage and desperation.   
“Naruto!”   
That voice was the only thing to cut through the rage. And it did cut through everything, like a single chime of a bell through silence. Sasuke was holding onto Naruto’s arm with one hand, a desperate look in his eyes.   
“Naruto...please...let go of this. This...isn’t you. It’ll be alright now.”   
“Sasuke…” The cloak of the Ninetails chakra dissipated slowly, and Naruto sunk to his knees, exhausted. He smiled, nearly wanting to laugh, nearly wanting to cry. Blood was still running down his arms from the cuts, but it had slowed, and he really didn’t care anymore. “We’re alive.”   
“...not for long…” The guards was staring at something on the floor, a set of lines glowing with chakra. The whole room was about to explode.   
No. No. NO! Not...not now. Naruto could feel himself slipping out of consciousness. He didn’t have the strength to protect them now. This isn’t...fair.   
Sasuke reacted first, casting his susanoo around them. It surprised Naruto that he reached for the two guards too, but nothing in that moment seemed to matter except Sasuke.   
Sasuke reached for him and they held each other, clinging to each other, to life.  
Hope. They had so very little of it. But it was also the only thing they did have.   
So they clung to it.


	10. Chapter 9: Daybreak

Chapter 9: Daybreak  
The explosion had left a small crater in the earth, and sent dust and debris high up into the sky. The dust was still settling when they made it.   
Sakura glanced over at Kakashi and the other members of the search party. Kakashi nodded, and they adjusted course.   
Please….Naruto...Sasuke...You guys have to be okay.   
When they got there, they found the crater. And near its center, lay four unmoving figures.   
~~~  
Naruto’s ears were ringing, and his head felt like had been split in two. He looked dully up at the sky, wondering if this was what it felt like to die.   
Then there was another hand in his. The sensation felt strange and far off, but it was...there. It was a comforting sensation, holding him to the earth.   
He turned his head, and looked into Sasuke’s eyes. They looked into each other’s eyes, their hands clasped together, and somehow had the strength to smile. Those smiles held too much pain not to be real.   
Naruto could feel himself fading away, slipping into darkness.   
But it didn’t matter. All that mattered was this moment. All that mattered was that they were alive. They were together, and he was determined he would never let anything change that.   
Naruto! Don’t let yourself slip away like this! That was Kurama’s voice. It was comforting to hear him again, but it sounded even further off than before.   
It’s okay...Naruto could feel himself smiling. He was in an odd dazz of irrational happiness. Everything’s alright now Kurama.   
Their hands slowly lowered to the ground, still clasped together. The dust around them was still clearing, but the dust was clearing. The sky was coming out.   
And the sun was shining bright in the sky as it rose over the mountains, with not a single cloud to hinder its light. They had reached daybreak, and warmth was entering the world again.   
The darkness didn’t seem menacing anymore. It was welcoming, because he knew he would never face it alone.   
They both faded into it, all the hurts of the world fading from reality, and that was just fine.   
~~~  
The ceiling was white. For whatever reason, that stuck out to him. Everything had been so cold and dark...white was a nice change he supposed. In the room it was warm and bright, sun filtering in from a window.   
It’s about time you woke up.   
Kurama! Naruto smiled faintly, still only half awake. I’m glad you’re okay. I was worried.  
His laughter echoed through Naruto’s head. I’m the one who should have been worried. You gave me quite the scare for a bit.   
Naruto breathed in sharply, remembering everything that had happened. Sasuke!  
Relax. He’ll be alright.   
Relief washed over him, and the last bit of fear and dread he had felt slipped away. So many thoughts we clamoring for Naruto’s attention, but for the moment they seemed inconsequential.   
Right in that moment, he really believed everything would be alright.   
I’m fine with it, if loving him is what you want, you know? Kurama’s voice surprised him for a moment, and then Naruto realized what he was saying.   
Thank you. He didn’t know what else to say.   
Naruto sat up gingerly, glad to find he didn’t hurt half as much as he expected. Even the cuts on his arms had healed, and he didn’t really mind the scars.   
What he wanted was a simply thing really. To see him. To see Sasuke.   
The door opened when he turned the knob, and just as Sakura was about to open the door herself. She looked surprised to see him up, but smiled. “Naruto! You’re awake, and good thing to.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “We’re...all really glad you’re...both okay.”   
He smiled, happy he had friends like this. “Sasuke er...can I see him?”   
Sakura nodded for him to follow, walking down the hall to one of the other rooms in the hospital. “Kakashi is in Sasuke’s room, he just woke up a few minutes ago and sensei wants to get your report from both of you. I came over to see if you had woken up, since Sasuke really shouldn't be walking around for a while.” Seeing Naruto’s worried look she continued. “He’ll be alright Naruto, I promise. He just needs time to heal.”   
He nodded, and Sakura opened the door.   
Their eyes met, and the whole world dropped away. They both smiled, holding each other in this moment of safety and security. This was better than any other moment. Part of Naruto wanted to run to him and hold him close, but he knew in this moment he couldn’t quite do that yet. He wasn’t sure who they were in front of other people yet, he wasn’t sure if they entirely knew who they were to each other yet. He had the patience to wait and find out though.   
Sakura waved and turned to say goodbye, saying something about needing to attend to other patients soon. Her voice seemed really far away, and Naruto didn’t really pay attention.   
Kakashi stood up, smiling through his mask at seeing Naruto. “Naruto, I’m glad you’re alright and awake. I know this is sudden, but I really would like to get your report from both of you. The village elders aren’t very happy.”   
Naruto’s breath caught in his chest, new worries plaguing his mind. What if the elders decided it was to risky this way and sent Sasuke away again, to some hidden base in the middle of nowhere where he couldn’t be found? Naruto wanted to believe that would at least mean he would be safe, but even that seemed like a lie.   
He walked over and sat in the chair next to Sasuke’s bed, deciding for this moment this way all they could do. “Yeah,” Sasuke said, sharing a glance with Naruto, “We can give our report now.”  
So they told Kakashi what had happened. At least, they told him what he needed to know about what happened. Some of it he didn’t need to know, at least not yet. Some of what had transpired Naruto and Sasuke didn’t want to recall much of, so they explained in as few words as possible. Some of it neither of them were sure if they would ever be telling anyone.   
Kakashi stayed silent through most of it, letting them talk. Here and there he would ask a question or two, but not often. Finally, they reached the end. Kakashi was very quiet for a moment, and then he spoke. “I am very sorry you both were put in this situation. Dangling you out there as bait was a bad plan to begin with, just because we all thought you could handle whatever was out there doesn't mean we should have just--”  
Naruto cut him off, sharing another glance with Sasuke. “The important thing Kakashi, is that we did handle it. Maybe we couldn’t stop him this time, but we did learn more about our enemy.”   
“Maybe so Naruto. But this could have gone much much worse.”   
“Believe me,” Sasuke said finally. “We know.”   
Kakashi grimached, but finally stood up. “Take it easy for awhile. Until Sakura is convinced you’re healed Sasuke, you’re both off mission duty for awhile. I have to attend to other matters now.”   
And with that, Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.   
Naruto looked to Sasuke, and Sasuke looked to Naruto. And they both smiled. No, more than that. They grinned.


	11. Chapter 10: Still Clinging To Life

Chapter 10: Still clinging to life  
Sasuke felt a pit forming in his stomach, a pit of unease.   
Did he...mean what he said in those cells?   
He was speaking almost before he consciously decided to say something. “Naruto...I won’t hold you to what you’ve said. I know that was in the moment and frankly I’m surprised to be alive right now but I-”  
“Sasuke,” Naruto reached for his hand and held it firmly. “I meant what I said. I never go back on my word, right? I love you. Nothing can happen that would change that.”   
His heart fluttered like a bird finally healed enough to fly again, but not sure if it remembered how. What Sasuke felt was beyond happiness, even beyond joy. He didn’t know what to do, what to say. All he knew that if they could have stayed in that moment forever, that would have been just fine.   
“Naruto…” Sasuke moved almost without think about it.   
And then he did the simplest thing. He leaned over, and kissed him. And the whole world fractured, centering around this one moment.   
The kiss was light, almost hesitant, but at the same sure of itself. It felt...right. It belonged to the moment, the moment belonged to them, and in that moment it became their whole world.   
Sasuke looked again at Naruto, wanting to laugh at how he was smiling like an idiot. But he was perfectly aware he was smiling like an idiot, too.   
Naruto spoke first, breathless with happiness. “Sasuke...how are we going to make this work? We have to make this work. I don’t know if I would live without this working. But who are we in front of others, right now? ...Who are we to each other?”   
Sasuke held his hand tight, not wanting to let go for anything in the world. “I don’t honestly know myself yet Naruto. I never thought up past this point, never thought about might happen if you said…” He trailed off.   
“...I guess,” Naruto said finally. “We’re whatever we want to be from this point on.”  
He smiled. “That doesn’t sound so bad.”   
“Do you want us to be..us in front of other people Sasuke?” Naruto seemed uncertain, and Sasuke realized he was uncertain to.   
The villagers still resent me...I don’t want to drag Naruto down in all that...Sasuke looked in Naruto’s blue eyes, and in them felt a new determination himself. But I want to say I love him. I want to shout it to the whole world. Finally he spoke, “I don’t want the resentment the villagers still rightly feel towards me directed at you in any way Naruto.”  
Naruto shook his head, still smiling. “Don’t worry about that Sasuke.”  
But I am worried about that, you dobe. Was it worth it? Being able to say he loved Naruto, was that worth this risk? His heart said yes. “Yes Naruto. I want us to be...us.”   
It felt like his heart was breaking.   
But it wasn’t breaking.   
It was healing.   
Sasuke felt himself starting to cry. There was no helping it though. He silently swore to himself, but in truth he didn’t really mind crying in front of Naruto. Especially when the idiot was trying not to cry also.   
“Please don’t cry anymore…” Naruto was smiling at him. “I hate seeing you cry. Hey, just look at me. Breathe.”   
Sasuke reached Naruto and Naruto reached for sasuke and they embraced, still clinging to life.   
They talked for some time after that, reminiscing about the past, and speaking of hope for the future. Suddenly, everything that had been kept in silence over the last couple months was coming free. Sasuke even spoke briefly about his time at the Anbu base, even though there didn’t seem much to tell. Spending time locked up like that wasn’t exactly exciting.   
It was his mind that had really weighed on him during that time, making it harder and harder to even sleep. Thinking of that, Sasuke remember what he had wanted to ask Naruto, if he ever got to this point.   
“Naruto…” He trailed off, frowning, and not sure how to word this. “Would it be alright with you if I were to...move in with you in your apartment? I understand they’re small and you probably wouldn’t want to be bothered, and I know it seems stupid because I live just next door.”   
“It’s not stupid Sasuke.” Naruto’s voice almost surprised him. “And I think I understand why. Those apartments can feel pretty lonely at times, can’t they? A house that is not a home...I wouldn’t want you to have to live in a place like that. Of course you can, although, I only have the one bed so I guess the couch will have to…”   
“I don’t mind,” Sasuke spoke almost without thinking about it. “I don’t care where I have to sleep. I just...can’t barely sleep at all away from you.”   
Naruto frowned, tightening his grip on Sasuke hand, comfortingly. “How did you sleep before then?”   
He smiled. “I would think of all the good times. All the good memories, and I would let them burn away the darkness clouding the moment. I would think of nothing but the good, or try to at least.”   
“Nothing but the good Sasuke, nothing else.” Naruto smiled. “You’re not alone anymore. Never again.”   
“Naruto…” Sasuke looked into his eyes. “I have no intention of living apart from you ever again.”   
“Me too Sasuke, me too.”


	12. Chapter 11: Everything Will Be Alright

Chapter 11: Everything will be alright  
Naruto looked up at the sky, and smiled.   
It was a good day. The sun was out and shining, barely a cloud in the sky.   
And he was happy. More than that he decided, he was in love. He was excited about the hope the future now held, and even his anxieties about what was coming next seemed to have faded for the moment.   
I’m going to go get ramen, and bring back some for Sasuke...Naruto said to himself.. And everything is going to be alright.   
Of course everything would be alright. They were alive. So Naruto was determined everything would be alright. No matter what it took, he would make this work.   
At the ramen shop, Naruto was surprised to find Kakashi sitting inside, waiting.   
“Ah, Naruto. Figured you come here eventually. Here to get some food for you and Sasuke?”   
“Yeah,” Naruto said, sitting down.   
Kakashi waited until he had ordered. “Good, because we should talk Naruto.”  
He hesitated, thinking. “Is this you talking to me as hokage or…?”  
“This is me talking to you as your sensei Naruto.”   
He felt himself relax slightly. “Okay then, what’s the matter?”  
“Nothing’s the matter, quite the opposite I’m very happy for you.” Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. “You really love him, don’t you?”   
Naruto blinked in surprise. “How did you…?”  
Kakashi smiled under his mask. “I’m your sensei, and that means I’ll always be here for the three of you. Times might be changing, but that will not. Some people may judge you for some of the choices you make in the coming years, but don’t let it get to you. Both of you have already earned the respect of everyone in this village many times over. Everything will be alright.”  
He smiled, nodding to Kakashi. “Thank you.”   
Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke, and Naruto turned back to his ramen, perfectly aware he was grinning like an idiot.   
The ramen was good, even better than usual. But he was even more excited as he was walking back to the hospital.   
He walked into Sasuke’s room, holding up the food. “I brought you some ramen.”   
Sasuke smiled when he saw Naruto, and their eyes met.   
And that was enough.   
It was enough just to be there, to be happy, to be alive.   
~~~  
Sasuke smiled when he opened his eyes that morning, remembering what today meant. Finally Sakura had cleared him to leave the hospital later today.   
I would have hoped less that two weeks would have been needed...It had been annoying having to stay there, but they’d made it work. Naruto came to visit every day, for most of every day in fact. Sasuke was looking forward to leaving though, it was annoying being there when he felt fine.   
A minute later, after he gotten dressed, someone knocked on the door. He turned, expecting to see Naruto or Sakura, but surprised to see Sai. Sasuke had only met him properly once before, and was surprised to see him here.   
“Sasuke. The others wanted me to talk to you.”   
He felt his throat go dry with unease. After he had given his initial apology, most of his old classmates he had avoided as much as possible for the last few months. He didn’t particularly look forward to hearing what they wanted to say to him, but at the same time he knew he had to listen. “What do they want to say then?”   
Sai spoke frankly. “Why are you here Sasuke?”   
He didn’t know what to say. The silence that stretched after Sai’s question was a horribly stiff and awkward one, and he didn’t know how to respond.   
“Sasuke, you’d best have an answer for me. We aren’t going to let things get as bad as they did last time, but that means you need to have an answer for that question.”   
“A lot has happened, and I’ve made a lot of mistakes. I’m here to try to make up for those--even though I can never do that. But also, more than that...I...love Naruto. I’m going to be here for the village, and for him.” Sai’s eyes widened in surprise.   
“Can we trust that you will hold to that Sasuke?”   
He looked Sai dead on in the eyes. “You can.”   
Sai smiled, surprising Sasuke, and extended his hand. “Then Sasuke I am glad to finally formally meet you.”   
He shook the hand reluctantly, and then Sai was on his way, leaving Sasuke slightly confused.   
Is that it then? Will all of them just trust that Sai seems to trust what I said? He frowned, and shook his head slightly. No, I have no doubt they’ll still keep a watchful eye on me. Perhaps that’s for the best.   
A moment later, and the door opened again. This time, it was Naruto.   
“Hey Sasuke!” He said, smiling. “Ready to go home?”   
Home...Sasuke walked over and hugged the idiot. Even if he was an idiot, he was Sasuke’s idiot. And that made him very happy. 

Sorry for such a short sort of filler chapter. I didn’t want to just jump right into another conflict quite yet, and I didn’t really know what to write to bring the gap. Hope you enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 12:Stars

Chapter 12: Stars  
It’s dark. He’s running down the hallway, gasping for breath. There’s a stabbing pain in his chest, but he can’t stop running. At the end of the hallway, there’s a blood red door, pulsating like a heart with a soft light. Past that door he starts to fall, suddenly unable to breathe. He’s drowning.   
But there, further into the darkness of the water, there’s is light. A fading light, the light of the sun as it has just turned from a sunset to the night.   
Naruto!  
He’s reaching for him, but the distance is only growing. The light from the door has grown, and it is holding him back, pulling them apart.   
A choked scream leaves him, silenced by the water, and then everything goes into darkness.   
Sasuke woke up with a gasp, fear coursing through his veins. He blinked, disorientated. It took him a moment, staring at the ceiling, to realize where he was.   
Naruto’s apartment, in Konoha. Home.   
Home.   
Relief at the realization that it was just another dream washed over him. Outside the sun had risen, casting light into the room.   
On the dresser there was a photo. Sasuke still wasn’t sure where his copy of that photo had ended up. It still brought him happiness to see it though. He wished he could reach back in time to his younger self in that photo, and try to steer him of the path he was headed on.  
But...at least...I’ve made it to here though. At least….He smiled, looking over at the messy blankets on the other side of the bed. They were recently occupied.   
Sasuke had to grin when he entered the kitchen. Naruto was...attempting to cook breakfast. From the smell of it, he actually hadn’t burned it yet this time. A bit of anxiety left Sasuke as he saw Naruto though, standing there.   
He turned, and he smiled, and Sasuke felt himself smile a bit too, despite the last bit of the fear from his dream still haunting his mind.   
Naruto frowned and put down the frying pan for a moment, turning further to Sasuke. “Sasuke…” He looked worried. “Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”   
He forced a smile, trying to sound alright. Trying not to sound like he was terrified of them having to go back on missions starting tomorrow. Trying not to sound afraid anymore. “I’m alright Naruto.”   
Naruto grabbed his hand, pulling him into a hug. “No you’re not. And to be honest, neither am I. It seems like this last month started yesterday. I don’t think either of us is ready to be back on missions. Maybe I can talk to Kakashi or…”   
“No,” Sasuke held him close. “We’ll be alright. We’ll be alright.” In that moment, he found he really believed that. They had each other, and that was enough. “Naruto…” Sasuke smiled, trying not to laugh. “The eggs are burning.”   
A few minutes later and they were sitting down with something that Sasuke had been able to help Naruto to make at least edible.   
“Sasuke!” Naruto said suddenly, nearly making him jump. He grinned. “What if we went on a date? Today’s our last day off, we might as well make use of it.”   
His heart was pounding in his chest with excitement, barely able to contain his grin, Sasuke nodded.   
Ramen.   
It was stupid. It was amazing. It was ramen.   
Sasuke loved it.   
Naruto turned to him, and smiled. Sasuke felt himself blushing, surprising himself.   
And then everything happened at once.   
They were kissing. And it wasn’t hesitant anymore. It was sure of itself, and it belonged.   
Suddenly the looks they had gotten from other people before didn’t matter.Suddenly his heart freer than it had in years. Suddenly he was starting to really believe that they could face tomorrow.   
“Oh, um,” The moment was cut short as Sakura walked up. “Sorry I uh...I’ll just..go now.”   
Well that was awkward...Sasuke turned back to Naruto, and seeing his worried expression reached for his hand. “Hey, it’s alright.”  
“But Sakura…” Naruto trailed off. “Did we ever even tell her?”   
Sasuke smiled. “We actually talked a while back. Well...sort of. She actually said she’d suspected something for a long time.”   
Naruto smiled with relief, picking his chopsticks back up. “Well that’s good! Now hurry and finish up your ramen Sasuke, I’ve had an idea.” He glanced at the setting sun, sitting now just on the edge of turning to sunset.   
“What are you planning?” Sasuke looked at him in puzzlement, but seeing Naruto wasn’t going to say anymore, he decided it was best he just waited to find out.   
So then he found himself following Naruto through the trees, just as it was really starting to get dark. They stopped and Naruto turned to him, beaming with happiness.   
“Naruto, what are we doing out here?”  
He smiled, and jumped down into the clearing. Sasuke followed. “The stars Sasuke. The stars.”   
He looked up, and realized with a start that he knew exactly why Naruto had brought him out here.   
They were incredible. And he was surprised he had never really thought about them before. The stars, tiny pinpricks of light, somehow made a mostly black expanse beautiful.   
Sasuke looked again at Naruto, his Naruto.   
He was truly, truly, happy.   
The two kisses they had before just felt like they were right. This one just felt like it couldn’t be wrong.   
Sasuke held him close, resting his forehead on Naruto’s. If for all the world he could have chosen to never leave this moment, he would have taken it in a heartbeat.   
Together they looked back up, just as a star dashed across the sky, a streak of radiant brilliance before fading to nothing. Other stars shined on through, to illuminate the darkness.   
Sasuke was hoping his sleep would have been interrupted by the nightmares this time. Except they weren't. This time he didn’t wake up.   
~~~  
Naruto woke up in a haze of drowsiness, something feeling...off. He turned over, expecting to see Sasuke. But he wasn’t there.   
Except for him the apartment was empty.   
What? He stumbled to his feet, feeling disorientated. There was no sign of struggle. And he couldn’t sense Sasuke’s chakra at all. Then it dawned on him. Kritanta...you have the ability to do this don't you? You can control someone like a puppet. Naruto almost punched the wall. “Damn it! Why?! Why…” 

So sorry this took a little bit longer. And we’re sort of finally moving into some more actual plot again, so that’s good. Yeah sorry the whole cliffhanger was a bit abrupt. Hope you enjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took a little bit longer. And we’re sort of finally moving into some more actual plot again, so that’s good. Yeah sorry the whole cliffhanger was a bit abrupt. Hope you enjoyed.


	14. Chapter 13: Darkness Returns

Chapter 13: Darkness returns  
“Okay Naruto, say that again, this time slower.” Naruto sat down at Kakashi’s insistence, his mind still racing every direction. His hands had been uncontrollably shaking for the last few minutes. He’d wanted to rush after Sasuke the moment he realized what happened, but the more rational part of him had realized he needed help.   
He breathed in, trying to stop himself from panicking again. “He’s...he’s gone Kakashi. Sasuke is...gone.” Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, still gulping in air. “Kritanta has him. That...monster had him. We have to go, now, before it’s too late.” Please...Sasuke...stay alive...I can’t...live without you...  
Kakashi grimaced. “What makes you so sure that it’s Kritanta?”   
Naruto was shocked to hear that he could suggest such a thing. “What do you mean? It’s the only exclamation! We know this man has the ability to control people like this. We know he also has reason to. Sasuke...Sasuke wouldn’t leave like this Kakashi. You don’t seriously mean to suggest that, do you? He...he wouldn’t. I thought you of all people would--” No, no he wouldn’t. I believe that to the barrow of my bones.   
“No, and that is not why I asked at all Naruto.” Kakashi cut him off. “But other people will. The village elders might very well send the Anbu after him, with instructions to kill him.”   
He felt a pit of dread forming in his stomach at at the thought. “Kakashi...please...we can’t let that happen.”   
“No, we can’t. We won’t. That is why you will go after him with the earlier mission team and my hunting dogs, pretending Sasuke went a head to scout for the missions.” Kakashi looked him in the eyes. “Bring him home Naruto.”   
He could only nodd.   
Once they had Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, and Sai gathered, Kakashi explained the mission. As suspected, someone brought up the thought all of them had to be thinking. To Naruto’s surprise though, it was Sai who spoke in Sasuke’s defense.   
“He wouldn’t,” Sai shook his head. “It wouldn’t make sense--it just doesn’t add up.”   
“Sai’s right,” Shikamaru said finally. “The only working theory we have is that Kritanta has Sasuke. And that means can’t be wasting time.”   
“I would like to be sending a larger team,” Kakashi said, standing up. “But I’m afraid you’ll have to work with what you’ve got. We know this opponent is dangerous. But we also know Naruto is capable of facing him. You can do this.”   
He grimaced. I hope you’re right Kakashi…  
Naruto didn’t look back as they left the village. Only finding and rescuing Sasuke mattered now. Nothing else.”   
Naruto, we will find him. Kurama’s voice was oddly angry. I will not let us be taken by surprise again.  
He nodded, closing his eyes for a brief second. Thank you Kurama.   
~~~  
He felt like a ragdoll getting dragged around by the neck. The only thing not being controlled were his thoughts. Each breath hurt like the air was on fire. Something in him knew Kritanta could have taken his thoughts too, but chose to force him to watch silently, helplessly.   
Naruto...I’m so sorry.   
Sasuke had been trying to break through the red chakra since he woke up, but nothing seemed to work. He still wasn’t sure how Naruto had done it, and that had been with Kurama. That was probably why Kritanta was controlling him instead.   
No! No, I can’t let this happen. I swore I would protect Konoha...I swore I’d protect you, Naruto.   
There was no helping it though. All throughout the day he struggled against it, but it was futile. It was like trying to bite your own teeth.   
Then, finally, he stopped, jumping down from the trees to a clearing near the side of a cliff. In it was a large stone door, inscribed with runes that glowed with red light. It pulsated like the door in his drea, only this felt far more menacing. He had no choice as the door opened but to walk inside, into the darkness.   
The door at the end of the hallway was the exact door from his dream. He opened it, and on the other side, Kritanta turned around to face him. “I know it’s cliche Sasuke, but welcome Sasuke, I’ve been expecting you.”   
Anger boiled in his veins, he wanted nothing so much as to strangle this man. You bastard.   
It was then that he realized what was behind Kritanta. He had five of the tailed beasts: the three, four, six, and seven tails. They were all sleeping, in cages rimmed with hi red chakra.   
No...  
“I see you’ve noticed by other guests. Go ahead, you can speak for now.”   
“You...bastard.” Sasuke finally said, his voice choking. “Are you trying to bring back the ten tails? Is that what you want? Is that your goal?”   
He shook his head. “No, I do not need the ten tails to accomplish by goal. My goal is simple, my goal is destruction. I don’t need the ten tails to do that. I just need to destroy the leaf. With your eyes...and with the ninetales...the world will burn. When we attack, the only one who could possibly stand against you is Naruto. And he won’t be able to this time. So Sasuke, are you ready, to destroy everything?”


	15. Chapter 14: Dying Light

Chapter 14: Dying Light  
Naruto breathed in, the air cool with the light rain. The clouds were almost lifting over this small village, which had graciously offered them a place to rest for the night. He was restless, wanting to be on the move, but at least his shadow clones were still out there.   
He blinked, the memories of a shadow clone returning to him. Naruto sat bolt upright, jumping to his feet.   
“Now,” He said, barely looking back at the others. “We have to go now.”   
This shadow clone had happened to follow the right path scent trail out of the seven the hunting dogs had found. He had followed it to a base, and within minutes of his arrival outside, Sasuke had detected his presence.   
Except the person who had opened those stone doors wasn’t Sasuke. That person was Kritanta, Naruto reminded himself. He might have spoken with Sasuke’s voice, but that wasn’t Sasuke.   
What really worried Naruto was the other chakras he had felt inside the base, the chakras of several of the other tailed beasts. Not all of them, but he counted five. That Kritanta had seemingly gotten so many terrified him.   
The shadow clone had met Sasuke’s chidori attack with a Rasengan, but he hadn’t nearly the chakra to match him. Quickly he had run out and come back to Naruto, but not before brushing Sasuke’s chakra ever so slightly.   
And so the words from Sasuke that Naruto has heard were still ringing in his ears, “I’m so sorry.”   
No...no...no, this isn't your fault. Just hang in there Sasuke, I promise I’ll get there in time. I have to.   
Of course they did eventually reach that base.   
And it was empty, not a soul to be found.   
Naruto couldn’t help it. He wanted to scream, to punch something.   
Of course Kritanta would be long gone bye the time they could make it. He wasn’t the one to wait around for you to attack. The only reason Kritanta stayed around was to show his shadow clone that he had Sasuke, Naruto was sure of it.   
He’s taunting me.   
He wants you to be angry.   
I am angry Kurama. Naruto said curtly, looking up at the sky for a moment, trying to figure out what to do.   
Kurama was silent for a long moment. Then be angry Naruto. This anger is justified. But do not let it consume you. That is not who you are.   
Naruto breathed, clenching his hands white-knuckled. He turned to Shikamaru. “We have to go.” He said finally. “The village is in danger.”   
Shikamaru nodded. “Yeah. Hope we get there in time Naruto, because they need you to face this.” He looked Naruto in the eyes. “Do you think you’d be able to, if it comes to that?”   
He frowned, “What do you mean?”   
“Can you fight Sasuke again naruto?” Shikamaru’s voice was frank, and Naruto realized it wasn’t out of any particular animosity this was being asked. He seemed genuinely worried.   
He caught Sakura’s glance for a second, sharing a glance. “It isn’t Sasuke I have to fight.” Naruto said finally, turning away towards Konoha. “Just Kritanta. And I’ll do what I have to to stop him.”   
~~~  
Sasuke gritted his teeth, still unable to stop himself. He was walking on the road to the Konoha, not exactly slowly, but methodically. The thought of what Kritanta was going to do made every fiber of who he was rebel, but yet he could still not manage to break the control. Behind him the tailed beasts from before were walking, in a trance.   
“Stop now.” Kritanta’s voice was an iron will he couldn’t stop. Him and the tailed beasts stopped.   
And Sasuke felt them pop in and out of space.   
He was standing on Hokage rock. How Kritanta had gotten past the barrier Sasuke didn’t particularly want to know.   
Unwillingly, he felt himself casting the hand signs for Susanoo, as the tailed beasts begun to attack.   
It was chaos, just like like the Nine tails attack when they were little must have been.   
To Sasuke in between those hand signs it almost seemed his whole life flashed before his eyes.   
Through each moment of his life he had been bound to this village. At times, it had been dark. Through each crime, and also every kindness, he had become the person he was today. Once he had realized how much more the light mattered than the dark, he had vowed never to go back.   
And yet here I am...Sasuke thought, the Susanoo forming. The last Uchiha. And I’m powerless to stop this monster. Someone...He thought, his Susanoo pulling back to fire on the Hokage’s office. Naruto...please...stop me. I am a dying light, fighting a battle against a powerful darkness, and losing. Please, stop this. Any end is preferable to this.   
And then Naruto was really there, running as fast as he could up the main street.   
Sasuke didn’t know whether to curse or thank the stars.


	16. Chapter 15: The Fates Fight

Chapter 15: The Fated Fight  
The light was dying lower over the mountains as they made it closer to the village.   
He saw Sasuke’s susanoo forming on top of Hokage Rock just as they made it back to the village. Of course, it wasn’t quite right. The susanoo was red, like dried blood.   
The village was in pure chaos. People were running everywhere, and the only good thing seemed to be that most of the civilians had been evacuated. At least their message had made it to Kakashi then.   
His throat tightened seeing the tailed beasts, but he knew he would have to trust the others there. Sasuke...  
Kurama...Naruto said, as they went into the nine tails mode together. Please help me. He doesn’t deserve this fate. I don’t want to lose him. Please…  
Don’t worry Naruto. We will get him back.   
Together, they jumped forward.   
It just wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that someone was threatening the peace they had fought so hard to create, and that this is how they would do it. It wasn’t fair that after so much, someone was taking the one he loved away from him. It wasn’t fair that he had to fight him again.   
No Naruto, it’s not fair. Kurama’s voice was a steady comfort to his mind. Nothing is though. You just have to keep going, and overcome it. We can do this.   
He mentally nodded.   
And perhaps this was fated. Perhaps they were doomed to have to fight again. No matter what though...we will overcome this Sasuke. I promise you.   
Susanoo and the ninetales met with a force that nearly shook the mountain, and they tumbled down the other side.   
At least we’re a little bit aways from the village now….Naruto thought, jumping back to get some distance. Please Sasuke...fight it…  
Sasuke’s laugh echoed. Except that wasn’t Sasuke’s laugh. That was Kritanta. “Uzumaki, you’re going to have to try a little harder than that. Do you honestly think you’ll be able to accomplish anything here? Just let go of your vain ideals. This is...justice Uzumaki. Not only justice for my family, but justice for the world.”   
“No,” Naruto stood up. “I will never give up on him Kritanta. You’re the fool if you think you can just expect to win here today. I will never let you win. I will never let you take him from me.”   
“You may have to chose Uzumaki,” Kritanta laughed. “Him or the village.”   
He shook his head. “No. Because Sasuke and I will stop you.”   
“You won’t even be able to save him.”   
“Yes I will.” Naruto looked dead ahead. “Because I love him.”   
Kritanta’s laugh stung like acid. “Love?! Love is just a word! Life doesn’t allow love, life is to cruel to allow something as pathetic as the idea of love to exist. Foolish, foolish, ignorant, pathetic, boy! You know nothing, if you can still say you believe in love. You can never reach Sasuke, there is a ocean to large to cross between you now.”  
No...you’re wrong. Sasuke...I hope somewhere you can here me. “Love is what binds us to each other. In the light..and in the darkness. Love isn’t a lie, love is what brought us together. Love is good. Life might be cruel...but love is what makes is worth it. I love you Sasuke. And I always will. Even if this is our end, I will love you always.” Naruto gathered chakra, preparing the rasenshuriken.   
No Sasuke. This will not be our end. I will save you.   
Their attacks met with a force that shook the earth. Naruto felt their attacks, their chakra, colliding. Surrounding Sasuke’s was a red darkness, something he couldn’t quite get through.   
Sasuke, do you remember? High level shinobi...can communicate like this. I just hoped the day where we had to fight again was never coming. But here it is.   
Naruto opened his eyes, in that empty white expanse. He turned, and there he was. There was Sasuke.   
“Sasuke…” He took a step closer, wanting for all the world to run towards him.   
Sasuke was staring down at his hands, an odd look of vacancy in his eyes. He looked up. “Naruto...Naruto...Please…” He gasped and doubled over. Suddenly he was laughing, no, Kritanta was laughing. “You worthless idiot.” Sasuke hit the ground with a fist. “No! Naruto...please. Stop me. Kill me if you have to. Please…”   
“No! Sasuke I won’t let this happen!”   
He was running to him, as fast as he could. But the distance seemed to only grow larger with each step.   
Looming behind Sasuke was a dark figure, a figure of shadows, wearing a dark cloak. He looked up, and he smiled. He laughed. And his eyes shone red.


	17. Chapter 16: Please

Chapter 16: Please  
It was like a nightmare, only worse, because he knew there was no chance of waking up. There was no escaping this. Even if managed to escape Kritanta’s hold, it wouldn’t change what he had already done thus far. This was unforgivable.   
And then Naruto was there, the only hope he could have even thought of. But at the same time, he wanted to shout for him to run, to hide, to live. Sasuke couldn’t bear the thought he might hurt him.   
Of course, at the same time as that, Sasuke knew he needed Naruto. He needed Naruto to stop him.   
He needed Naruto to stop him, whatever that took.   
Sasuke could do nothing but watch though. Watch and listen as Kirtanta’s words came out with his voice, as his attacks landed with Kritanta’s intents. Watch in listen as he saw himself fight the one person in the world he was sure he loved.   
A nightmare. That was the only word for it.   
Suddenly there was an odd respite in the fight, as Naruto was shouting something. Something about love.   
And then the moment passed. They collided with a force that shook the earth, and then Sasuke felt something waver in the red chakra surrounding him.   
He opened his eyes in an empty white expanse, surprised to finally find himself able to move. For the first time in the past couple days, he breathed with his own will. Disorientated, he stared down at his hands, not quite believing anything.   
High level shinobi...He thought, remembering.  
“Sasuke…” The voice echoed with hope. He looked up, seeing Naruto.   
“Naruto…” His voice nearly choked on itself. You’re here. You’re really here. “Naruto…please…” He doubled over, Kirtanta’s laughter echoing in his ears. “You worthless idiot!” Sasuke struck the ground with a fist. “No! Naruto...please. Stop me. Kill me if you have to! Please…”   
“No! Sasuke I won’t let that happen!” Naruto was running forwards, but the distance between them didn’t seem to be growing any less.   
He was fighting with every fiber of his being against this presence, but it wasn’t wavering. Sasuke turned around slowly, seeing a figure of shadows behind him. At first he thought it was Kirtanta, but no.   
This was him.   
This figure of darkness and shadows was Sasuke.   
“This is pitiful. Shameful, that you should be so dependent on someone else like this. Look at you, beginning him to kill you. Look at you, trying to pretend you could make up for everything you’ve done in the past.” He was laughing at himself. “Sasuke it is far too late for that. Your life belongs to the darkness of the world, you know it to be true. Kritanta is right. The destruction of the Leaf is vengeance, justice, for the Uchiha too. And all the other villages need to be destroyed. The only justice is destruction.”   
No….no...no...He was just struggling to breath at this point. Sasuke watched as the darkness pooling around him started to creep up, the red chakra swirling around his mind like a snake choking its prey.  
There was no helping it. Even in this space, he was unable to stop it.   
Sasuke watched helplessly as he turned to face Naruto, the dark red chakra still swirling around him. “You cannot stop me now Naruto.” He wasn’t even sure, was that really Kirtanta’s voice anymore? “This is it.”   
“No Sasuke.” Naruto had stopped running. “This isn’t you. And I’m not giving up on you, the real you!”   
In the real world they clashed again, susanoo and kyuubi colliding mid air.   
Naruto you have to stop this! Kill me! End this...please. The village needs you. Konoha is more important than me. I could never bear it if it were to end like this. Please. Please!   
Every heartbeat seemed to last an eternity. And it was torture.   
His hopes for the future flashed before him and feel away like lost dreams. He saw a happy future...with Naruto...flash before his mind’s eye and then vanish into the darkness.   
“Sasuke!” Naruto’s voice echoed. “I hope you can hear me somewhere.”   
I can hear you Naruto. But there’s nothing I can do. Please end this.   
“Don’t give up Sasuke! Never give up!”   
But I can’t beat him Naruto!  
“We can beat him Sasuke! Trust me, please. We can do this.” Naruto’s voice broke. “Hold on...please.”   
Please Naruto...just end this. I don’t want you to get hurt anymore.   
“Shadow Clone Jutsu!”   
What are you doing Naruto?   
The five clones were coming from every direction, each holding a rasenshuriken. Sasuke felt Kritanta moving his body like a puppet to defend, even though he would have preferred that was the end. Red chakra moved from him like a shield, but Naruto did not waver. He pressed attack.   
Idiot...you aren’t going to accomplish anything! Use a tailed beast bomb, end this! Please…  
Their chakras a collided with the force of mountains and skies; it shook the earth. Sasuke watched helplessly as the red chakra held firm though, Naruto just wasn’t getting through.   
You’re pathetic. That was that darkness inside of him again. Stop fighting Kritanta Sasuke. There’s no hope for the lies you’ve created any longer. Did you honestly believe you could ever be happy? This world has always been doomed from the start. The village hates you anyways, why would you care.   
Sasuke felt the darkness choking at his mind like a noose, and there seemed no way to get around it. He just couldn’t fight it.   
He was hanging off a cliff into a ravine of darkness with one hand and that hand was slipping. Any moment now, he could feel it, he would fall.   
No. But there it was. That was his voice. It still existed, even if it was weak now.   
No. That voice was stronger. That voice was...Naruto’s. That isn’t you Sasuke.   
No, it isn’t. Sasuke clenched his fist. Get out of my head Kirtanta!   
A hand appeared for him to take. Naruto’s hand. He hesitated, but Naruto’s words echoed in his mind. So Sasuke took it, and together they pulled him out of the ravine.   
The red chakra around sasuke tore like a thin cloth, Naruto’s attack breaking through. Sasuke feel it, their chakra was combining, and thus becoming stronger. Kritanta’s chakra was burning away.  
Thank you Naruto…  
He felt the Susanoo drop away. His body felt oddly light, and his mind felt detached. Strangely though, it felt freeing. There was a sort of connection between their chakra, like an extension of their minds was becoming one. They were both drifting through each other emotions and memories, and though no words were spoken they knew exactly what the other meant.   
Sasuke didn’t hit the ground. Naruto caught him.   
He was teetering on the edge of darkness and light, death and life, but he realized in that moment he really believed everything would be okay.


	18. Chapter 17: Hold on to the Light

Chapter 17: Hold On To the Light  
Naruto caught Sasuke in his arms, trying to stop himself from crying.   
Shinobi don’t cry…  
No. Kurama hesitated. But you are also human Naruto.   
But Sasuke was safe. That was what he focused on. Naruto was determined that he was safe, that he would never let harm befall him ever again.   
“Please be okay Sasuke. Please. I...need you.” Naruto pulled him close, desperate for him to say something, anything. Desperate for him to be okay. “It’ll be okay Sasuke. It’ll be okay now.” He was almost trying to convince himself.   
Sasuke was hovering in a place between life and death. This was a different darkness that was trying to take him away, but still a darkness Naruto was determined to pull him out of it. Even if Sasuke was falling further away by the moment, it didn’t matter.   
“Dammit Sasuke!” Naruto shouted. “You are going to live!”  
You are my life Sasuke. Every hope and dream I have of the future is not complete without you.   
Chakra began to spiral from both of them, still combined as it had been before. He was not giving up. If he had to sustain Sasuke’s life force on nothing but his will, his will of fire, then that was what he would do. The cloak from Kurama’s chakra shined brighter with their determination.   
Naruto looked up at the chakra spiraling up around them. In a way, Sasuke’s purple chakra seemed damaged, almost torn. Broken.   
Here...That was Kurama’s voice, and he guided Naruto’s chakra to Sasuke’s, in an effort to heal it.   
Combined as it was now, the chakra glowed with a unheard of brilliance. Those who saw it said it looked like two dying stars had come together in a convergence of final light to become one star.   
The star collapsed, going back into them.   
Sasuke gasped, coughing. But his eyes were open. And he was breathing. You’re alive...You’re alive... Naruto breathed out with relief, the cloak from the ninetails chakra mode finally dissipating.   
“Naruto…” Sasuke embraced him, pulling him into a desperate hug. “It’s okay now Naruto. I’m alright. It’s okay.”   
You’re alright. You’re alright. You’re alright. They held each other close. “It’s okay…” Naruto barely whispered.   
“Yes. It’s okay now.”   
Calm down Naruto. Kurama added his voice. Calm down, regroup, and they get ready. This isn’t over yet.   
“Sasuke?”   
“Naruto?”   
“I don’t have any intention of ever living without you by my side.”   
They had kissed before and it had been hesitantly right. Then it was just right. Now, this was desperately right. The world stopped and they held each other in that moment, neither of them ever wanting to let go.   
Finally Naruto realized they needed to get moving. He stood up, Sasuke’s hand in his his, and spoke softly. “Sasuke…”   
“I know,” He said, standing up. “The village needs us now. But we can do this Naruto.”   
Then everything happened at once.   
He sensed the anbu members within a moment of their attack and did the only thing he could think to do. There was no time to use Kurama’s chakra or anything.  
Naruto put himself between Sasuke and the volley of kunai.   
“He’s on our side idiots.” Naruto choked and fell to his knees. “I’m sorry Sasuke.” 

~~~  
Sasuke caught him in his arms before he could reach the ground. He stared at the blood on his hands, disbelieving.   
“No, no, no, no, no…” He was saying it so fast it was barely audible. His hands shaking, he pulled out of one of the kunai, keeping pressure on the wound. His mind couldn’t even process the fact there were at least a dozen more. “Someone get a medical ninja!” Sasuke screamed at them. “Please...help him.” His voice broke. “Help him.”  
The anbu members looked hesitant for a moment and then one of them disappeared into the trees. Another took a step forward, but Sasuke’s susanoo erupted around them. Don’t you dare take another step forward…But he wasn’t sure who he could even be angry with in this situation.   
He was angry with himself more than anything.  
“Sasuke…” Naruto coughed up blood. “It’s okay. It’s okay Sasuke. I would willingly give my life for yours.”   
“No...no this is not okay Naruto.” Sasuke couldn’t even hope to hold back tears at this point. “No life without you would ever be okay. I need you.”   
Naruto reached weakly for his hand, and Sasuke took it, wishing that with this hold he could hold him to this earth. “I’m sorry Sasuke.”   
“No…” Naruto’s eyes closed. “No!” Sasuke held him gingerly close, shaking with tears he could not stop. “Naruto!”   
Life is a dark, cruel reality we must all face some day. We must all learn to face it, and overcome it. If we are ever to fully live, we must find some hope that shines brighter than the darkness. We must all find a hope in life. We must all find our own suns, our own light.   
Some people are lucky. Some people find love. Love that can overpower anything in the universe.   
Except, perhaps, the one thing that can threaten love.   
Death.   
“Sasuke!” He turned his head at the sound of the voice. It was Sakura, with several other ninja, outside the reach of his susanoo. She held up her hands in a sign of friendship. “I hope you, the real you, can hear me. I’m here to help.”   
The susanoo dissipated.   
Everything was a blur. Sasuke was shaking with fear. Sakura was pouring her mind into the medical ninjutsu, trying to save their comrade. Something in the way her eyes looked though…  
He held on to Naruto’s hand, desperate for anything. No, no this can’t be happening. I refuse to believe you are gone. I refuse to believe life could pull us apart. I refuse to believe death could pull us apart. This can’t be happening! “Please…”He whispered allowed, trying to see any hope left in the world. Naruto, somehow you’ve saved me over and over again. I owe my life to you more than a million times over. So please...don’t leave me alone again.   
It might have just been his imagination, or there was a faint squeeze on his hand. No Sasuke. I will never leave you. I will always be with you...Naruto’s voice faded further into the darkness.   
Now it was Naruto falling into that dark ravine, holding on to the cliff with one hand. Sasuke reached to take his hand, and Naruto reached to him, but it just wasn’t far enough.   
He was slipping further into the dark by each heartbeat.


	19. Chapter 18: Grief

Chapter 18: Grief  
Every breath, every heartbeat, seemed an eternity. There was commotion and shouting all around, but it seemed so distant as to be non existent. The world had faded away to be nothing but Naruto’s hand in his, slowly losing the strength to hold on. It was strange, the world around them seemed almost completely silent, but the sound of his breathing seemed louder than a hurricane.   
No! Sasuke held tighter to Naruto’s hand. This is not okay! I can’t lose you too....you’re all I have left. Without you...without you my life is..incomplete. Without you I’m not even...really living. I could not take the weight of that grief.   
“Sakura…” Sasuke moved, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Take my chakra. Do whatever you have to do to save him.”   
She furrowed her brow, closing her eyes. “Sasuke I’m going to do everything I can. But I don’t think I can..” Her voice broke, and she choked back the tears they were both suppressing. “I’m sorry.”   
“No Sakura, we can do this.” Sasuke was half trying to convince himself. “We can do this. Please. We have to try.”   
“I just don’t understand Sasuke…” She poured more into the ninjutsu. “Why is this not working? The injuries are bad, but between me and Kurama...this should be working. But it’s not.”   
Sasuke blinked, thinking. You bastard! “Sakura, use my chakra.”   
She grimaced. “I don’t think anything is going to be good enough at this point, but okay.”   
He felt his chakra, still with a trace of Naruto’s in it, flow through to Sakura’s ninjutsu. And then he felt it, the presence Sakura hadn’t quite detected. But Sasuke felt it. It was too familiar not to remember.   
Sasuke shouted in his head and out loud. “Leave him alone you monster! You...can’t...have...him.”   
He opened his eyes in a starless darkness. It seemed to take the very existence of light from the world. Naruto, the only real light in the space, was being held up, choked, by a figure of shadows. His light was brighter than the sun, but it was being choked to just a weak glimmer.The shadowy creature wasn’t quite part of the black though, no, it was a dark red. Not only that, the figure was laughing. Naruto was in obvious pain, and the bastard was laughing.   
This was Kritanta.   
This was that monster.  
How...dare...you...Sasuke took a step forward, moving into a run. No matter how fast he moved though, it didn’t seem it would be enough. Who do you think you are?! You have no right to take him away from me! I’m going to be selfish...He thought, jumping forward with a chidori forming in his hand. You can’t have him!   
You think you can stop me, boy? That was not his voice. The dark red shadows had moved and caught him in their grip. Now the life was being choked out of him too.   
Get out of my head bastard!  
Sasuke felt despair choking at their will to live. It wasn’t a matter of minutes until death now. It was a matter of heartbeats, mere seconds left. This will be the end of both of you. This will be the end of the village hidden in the leaves. This will be the beginning of true justice-destruction.   
No! That was a thought Naruto and Sasuke shouted together, but it was so weak against the sheer immensity of the dark. I’m sorry…  
Sasuke reached out his hand, weakly. It seemed the only thing he could do. Naruto...I don’t believe I’m strong enough to do this. But you are. I’m only sorry I can’t hold back the dark. Please...I need you…  
~~~

Naruto could feel his life draining away into that shadow plane of darkness. There seemed to be no light left in the world.   
And then Sasuke was there. Weak as he was, he barely had the strength to look out to see him.   
But he was there. There was light left. He didn’t shine like the sun or the stars, his was the light of the moon. But it was no less irradiant.   
Then the darkness had him too.   
Kritanta’s words tore through their minds. No! Naruto could feel Sasuke mentally shouting with him. I’m sorry…  
Sasuke was reaching out is hand. Somehow Naruto found the strength to reach back. Sasuke...I’m weak. I’m not strong enough to face this darkness, to hold it back. I’m sorry. But you are strong. Please...I need you…  
A spark. A single spark is all it takes to ignite a firestorm.   
And that was what they got. A single spark.   
Their hands didn’t touch, but they reached out to each other, and they found each other. Together they were stronger then the darkness could ever be. Stars appeared out in the darkness, and the sun rose. Between them a firestorm of light erupted. This candle could have held back even the darkest of nights.   
Light whirled around them, burning the darkness to bits.   
Naruto opened his eyes to the blinding light around him, surprised to find himself able to move of his own volition again. He turned, and fell into a wordless embrace with Sasuke.   
We’ll be okay. We can do this. 

Naruto gasped and opened his eyes in the real world. Disorientated, he stared up at the sky for a moment. Those stars...he smiled, remembering his date with Sasuke. They really are beautiful.   
“Come on Naruto.” Someone was holding his hand. That voice...that was Sasuke’s voice. “We’ve got to do this.”   
He pushed himself up, and looked over into Sasuke’s eyes. There didn’t even seem to be anything to say. Even now, as a results of their chakras combining, they could both feel the echo of the other’s emotion through their chakra. He could only nod, and take Sasuke’s hand to stand up.   
More people had came running over. One of them Naruto recognized, a former classmate named Kotone. She had an expression Naruto had never seen on her before, one of grief. Kotone had survived even being captured by Orochimaru at one point, but never had he seen her look like this. Part of her looked completely broken inside.  
“Naruto, Sasuke,” Her voice was pained, almost like she was holding something back. “Please...you have to kill him. The man they call Kritanta? You have to kill him. They’ve managed to hold back the tailed beasts...but Kritanta is untouchable right now. They need you” She closed her eyes for a moment, holding back tears. “Keira’s dead. Please...make him...pay.”   
He felt almost like he was going to be sick. Keira and Kotone had both been very good friends the last few years, and the fact that one of them was gone forever seemed almost unthinkable.   
It was Sasuke who finally managed to say something. “We will Kotone. I promise you, we will avenge your love’s death.”   
She nodded, grimacing. Sakura, realizing she was hurt demanded she sat down so her wounds could be tended to.   
Naruto and Sasuke turned back to the direction of the village. Behind them, Kotone fell apart into tears.   
Now there was only one possible direction.   
Both of them felt it in each other--pure rage.   
This was their home, these were there friends, and Kritanta would pay for hurting them. 

Afternote: Keira and Kotone are OCs created by a friend of mine. Hope you enjoyed reading!


	20. Chapter 19: Courage

Chapter 19: Courage  
It was chaos. That was the only word for it Sasuke decided--this was chaos.   
They were lucky most of the civilians had been evacuated. Collateral damage could have been much worse than it already was. How many people’s homes had been destroyed though? You could destroy people’s lives without killing them.   
This was hurting the village. Just as the Nine Tails rampage had left a scar on the village nineteen years ago, Sasuke had no doubts this would leave scars. Wounds would heal….but scars would take a long time to even start to fade.   
And for his part in this he would forever feel guilty. It would scar, and it would haunt him.   
But he also reminded himself who their opponent was. That was what he could focus on.   
The others had managed to get it to the point where they could hold back the attacking tailed beasts for now, but it was only a matter of time before that broke. They needed to stop Kritanta, they needed to break his control.   
Because right now no one could touch Kritanta. He had rose himself up on a large stone pillar in the middle of the town, and from there he was making destruction reign. It wasn’t bad enough that no one could get through the red circle of chakra around him without losing the ability to use their own chakra. Sasuke could see it--Kritanta was messing with people’s mind.  
Look around you! Is this really what you consider justice? They were running forward to attack as fast as they could, but it didn’t seem they would ever make it. Sakura, Kotone, and a few of the others had come along to help with damage control. At every step it seemed there was another fellow leaf shinobi being controlled they had to subdue.   
And then they came across the worst.   
Keira’s body lay in the middle of the street. It didn’t look like she had died there.   
Kritanta had moved the body in their way, just to get to Kotone.   
“Kotone…” Sasuke could barely whisper. Kotone had collapsed to her knees in the middle of the street. Her eyes, like Shukaku’s but a dark purple, a constant reminder of her time as Orochimaru’s captive, usually looked so strong. Now she looked broken on the inside. Uncontrollable tears were running down them now, and she was shaking with the weight of grief.  
“No...Keira...my love...Kitten...you can’t really be gone. I love you too much. I can’t…” Her voice broke as she stroked Keira’s dark hair. “I can’t live without you. I need you. Tonya needs you.”   
Oh god...Sasuke thought, remembering. It wasn’t an official adoption, but Keira and Tonya had recently taken in a young orphan.   
Naruto and him turned and locked eyes, coming to an unspoken agreement between the two of them.   
Sasuke kneeled down beside his friend. Looking at her eyes, he couldn’t help but remember all that her and Keira had gone through in the past. Keira had never given up on Kotone when she was taken by Orochimaru, just like Naruto had never given up on him.   
He placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry Kotone. This isn’t fair. This isn’t right.”   
She looked over at him. Kotone could barely speak through her tears. “Stop him. Please. Before anyone else gets hurt.”   
Sasuke nodded and stood up. “This ends now.”   
Naruto and Sasuke walked forward. It was clear that from here out, they were determined to the be the ones to face this fight.   
Kritanta...if you claim to believe in justice...then you should know, your death is justice. You’ve taken too much, hurt too many. You claim to believe in justice, but you don’t know the definition of the word. You didn’t have the right to do any of this. You didn’t have the right to hurt the people we care about.   
Sasuke and Naruto stopped just outside the red ring of chakra, turned to each other, and clasped hands. Kurama’s cloak, armored with Sasuke’s susanoo, formed around them.   
There is a choice, between what is right and what is easy. We must all face that someday. We will face that fight many times, and each time we must have the strength to endure and overcome it.   
At one time in his life, Sasuke thought he had to face that fight alone. He thought it was just him against the world. Now, with Naruto’s hand in his, he realized just how wrong he had been before.   
Neither of us will ever let the other be alone ever again. We will be here for each other, and we will be here to protect Konoha. Together I believe we are a force to be reckoned with.   
There was a twinge of fear at the back of his mind, not for his own safety but for Naruto’s. Together though, he still believed in them. He believed they were strong enough to do this.   
That fear would always be there. But courage is being able to face fear, together.   
So they attacked, full force. And they tore through Kritanta’s chakra circle like it was made of thin paper.


	21. Chapter 20: Never Alone

Chapter 20: Never Alone  
Naruto felt Sasuke’s hand in his, and together they rose to fight Kritanta. Together they broken through his chakra circle. A rasengan crashed into his stone pillar, destroying it, and they pushed him back, out of the village proper.   
So outside of the village, Kritanta faced them. He had never lost that stupid, devilish, grin. Now was no differently. That made Naruto angry, that the audacity to laugh and grin like that--after everything he did.   
Kritanta dodged their attacks, weaving hand signs.   
We can’t let him cast a jutsu or-But Naruto’s words were cut short as an attack hit them from behind.   
It was Kokuo, the five tails. It eyes were surrounded with a dark red, Kritanta was still in control. Defending against Kokuo’s attack, they almost didn’t catch Kritanta’s.   
A wall of red chakra was headed straight for them, but this time, they knew what to expect. Together they let their chakra intertwin, thus becoming stronger. Yin and yang, two part of whole. When they come together, they are unstoppable. Where the red chakra tried to turn them it burned to dust.   
You can’t touch the ones we care about...ever...again. They slammed a rasengan into Kritanta. He teleported a second too late, getting hit with some of the damage, but thenKokuo’s tailed beast bomb hit them head on.   
Naruto…  
Sasuke…  
Their thoughts and emotions flowed as one mind, and together they had an ironclad resolve. So they picked themselves back out of the dust, and kept going.   
We can do this! They started to gather more chakra. No matter what...we won’t stop until this over.   
Kritanta was gathering chakra in a swirling mass. Together they gathered chakra into a tailed beast bomb, rimmed with Sasuke’s fire nature. If it was a war Kritanta wanted to fight, then they were prepared to fight for their home.   
They collided with a force that shook the earth and seemed to tear open the sky with light. The darkness rose, and the light rose to meet it.   
But it felt like they were fighting an uphill battle. Kritanta had some limited control of the other tailed beasts’ chakra, so really they were outnumbered. They were fighting an uphill battle, and they were losing ground fast. The overbearing force of chakra from Kritanta seemed impossible to face.   
So they were losing ground, being pushed back down.   
Not this again...They though unanimously as Kritanta’s voice echoed through their minds.   
Children…pathetic children. Kritanta laughed. You think you could face me? You could barely face the bit of me controlling Sasuke. This is hopeless.   
No! Naruto shouted, clinging harder to Sasuke’s hand.   
Sasuke’s voice joined his. We won’t give in this time Kritanta! This is the end.   
They felt someone behind them. It was Kotone, or rather, he chakra. Her strength was there with them. She believed in them, and she was counting on them.   
And not just her.   
Keira’s chakra was beside her.   
All of them were there. Not just Keira and Kotone. Kakashi and Sakura and Sai and Shikamaru and Iruka all the others. Not just them either. Asuma and Neji and Itachi and Minato...all of them.   
I am not alone….Naruto and Sasuke both thought, looking at each other. We are not alone!  
The whole village was behind them. Their strength, their love. Their hopes, dreams, and their futures. The heart of the village was with them. They didn’t fight alone. The whole village was with them, they were only the tip of the spear.   
There is too many people counting on us….Sasuke thought.   
To much riding on this...Naruto added.   
Together they pushed back against the darkness. For us to fail!   
Every heartbeat as they were in this death grip tangle with the dark seemed to last an eternity. It seemed never ending.   
One side pushed harder.   
Heartbeat.   
The other side pushed back.   
Heartbeat.   
Every hope riding on them flashed through their minds.   
Heartbeat.   
Their hope of a future where they could live together in peace flashed through their minds.  
Heartbeat.   
Kotone’s voice, begging them to stop this, flashed through their minds.   
Heartbeat.   
The weight of the future of the village, of the world, flashed through their minds.   
The dark red chakra bent, buckled, and then broke. It shattered like glass.   
Even the darkest night can be held back by a single candle. This was a firestorm.   
Kritanta was the one who fell. No one could have faced that resolve.   
Naruto and Sasuke let the cloak of the nine tails and susanoo dissipate. When they touched to the ground, they both collapsed, their bodies in sheer exhaustion, their minds unable to process everything that had happened. Neither of them even cared at this point if Kritanta was alive or dead. He was dead anyways.   
He was beaten. It was over.   
They turned to each other, falling on each other for support. Naruto laced their finger together.   
“Hey...we did it. We’re...we’re okay.”   
Sasuke rested his forehead on Naruto’s. “Yeah. We did.” He looked up at the sky. Now that the dust was clearing, the stars were out again.   
The stars...a reminder the light from the world was gone. The sun set, but this was not the end. The sun would rise.   
Not the end. The stars remind of us that. This darkness is not final. The sun will rise.   
“They really are beautiful aren’t they?” Sasuke didn’t even have to ask what Naruto meant.   
“Yeah.” Both of them were almost choking back tears, tears of relief.   
“Hey…” Naruto whispered to Sasuke. “Don’t cry. It’s okay. Everything’s alright now. Hey?”   
Sasuke held Naruto closer. “Yeah..”   
“I love you Sasuke.” He kissed him, determined he would never let the world hurt him ever again.   
They both collapsed in each other's arms. They were strong, but they were exhausted.   
We are all broken. But that’s how the light gets in. That’s how were learn to love. And that’s what makes us stronger.   
Kokuo nudged at Naruto, concerned for the two of them. Kritanta’s control on the tailed beasts had been lifted. Naruto weakly touched its chakra. We’re okay.   
He looked back at Sasuke. They were both lost in the others eyes. We’re okay.


	22. Chapter 21: Aftermath

Chapter 21: Aftermath  
When Sasuke felt himself coming to, he was still laying the grass. The sky was still dark.   
Naruto was still in his arms.   
And that was fine. They were both safe. They were both alive. That was all that mattered.   
So he held him close, hoping for all the world they could stay here forever.   
Don’t you ever scare me like that again Naru. I need you. Please, never leave me alone again. I can’t face the darkness of this world without you. I need you.   
When Naruto woke up, neither of them said anything for quite some time. It seemed to Sasuke exhaustion dragged at his very bones. Neither of them was hurt badly though, and there was no immediate threat of any danger.   
So they allowed themselves a chance to breathe, finally.   
Sasuke held him close, resting his forehead on Naruto’s. He spoke in barely a whisper. “Naru...I…”   
“Shh, I know. You don’t have to--”  
“Promise me you’ll never...ever...scare me like that again.”   
“...only if you’ll promise the same Sasuke.”   
They both silently nodded.   
The silence between them stretched a long moment, but it was not an uncomfortable silence. They relished in just being alive. Every breath, together, felt like a priceless gift.   
“Naru…” Sasuke brushed aside some of his hair, “We really should go. The others might be worried. And there’s repairing to be done and…”   
“I know,” Naruto sighed, “They need us.”   
No, they need you.   
“Both of us.” Naruto added, almost as if he had read Sasuke’s mind.   
So together they stood up, almost holding each other up.   
“Hey,” Sasuke said, somehow smiling. “We’re alive.”   
Naruto smiled faintly in return. “Yeah.”   
So together they walked, supporting each other, back to the village.   
The scars of that night would take a long time to fade, Sasuke could already tell.   
But it could have been worse. It could have been so, so, much worse.   
Nearly all the civilians had been safely evacuated, and the casualties were less than a dozen. Many were injured, but Sakura and the rest of the medical shinobi were working tirelessly. Now many of those who had fought were checking in on each others, trying to make sure all those they cared about were still alive.   
Even some of the civilians were coming out.   
Ino and Sai were sitting together off to one corner, Hinata and her boyfriend another. Izumo and Kotetsu were off to another side, and Shikamaru was sitting with Temari off to another. Everyone was pulling together to try to heal.   
But Sasuke couldn’t help seeing Kotone, kneeling on the ground in front of a shroud.   
“Should we…?” Naruto trailed off.   
Sasuke shook his head sadly. “No. I think she wants to be alone for a time.”   
I’m sorry Kotone...Keira...didn’t deserve this. And I can’t help feel I’m to blame. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder, as if he really could he hear Sasuke’s thoughts and wanted to comfort him. But I promise you this: Naruto and I will always be here for you and Tonya…  
“Are you sure you’re alright?” Naruto and Sasuke both turned at the sound of Kakashi’s voice.   
He was sitting next to Iruka, who’s left arm was tightly wound with bandages. Kakashi had also just offered him a cup of tea from the pots being passed around.   
“I’m fine Kakashi,” Iruka said, although he was still faintly smiling. “Go. I know you need to take care of things.”   
Kakashi hesitated, resting a hand on Iruka’s shoulder, and finally whispered something they couldn’t hear. Both Naruto and Sasuke wondered in confusion. Then he turned, getting up and facing the two of them.   
“Naruto, Sasuke…” He trailed off. “What happened? We were struggling to keep the tailed beasts from breaking free, and then Kritanta’s chakra just disappeared.”   
Both of them hesitated, sharing a glance. “We...finished things” Sasuke said finally. “It’s over.”   
Kakashi nodded. “I see. Well then it seems we all owe you both a debt, again.”   
Naruto shook his head, “We had our own score to settle with him Kakashi. And we would both fight for the village any day.”   
“Still though,” Kakashi smiled through his mask. “Go home, both of you.” Seeing them start to protest he added, “That’s an order. You’re both about to collapse. We can handle things here.”   
So they went home, and luckily “home” was still standing.   
Home...Sasuke thought, almost wistfully. This was the first place that he truly felt he had home in for years. And a thought of a past home brushed his thoughts. Ni-chan...He smiled, thinking of his brother. I hope you’d be happy. I found my way. He looked over at Naruto, his love. Someone showed me the light. Someone became my sun on the rainiest day.   
They both sat down on the bed and without a word, held each other close.   
I love you Naruto. Always and forever. 

(Final chapter and epilogue to be uploaded soon.)


	23. Chapter 22: Sunshine

Chapter 22: Sunshine  
Naruto frowned, looking at his drawing. Well I’m not much of an artist, but it gets the idea across I think. He frowned at the drawing on the kitchen table. Who am I kidding this is ridiculous.  
Sasuke walked in, still bleary eyed from waking up late. “Morning Naru...what’s that?”  
“Hmm? Morning…” He trailed off, shaking his head in disapprovement at the paper. “Oh it’s..it’s nothing.” He was just about to throw the drawing away when Sasuke grabbed it. “Hey…” He protested feebly.  
Sasuke was smiling, almost crying. He put a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “I love it.” He turned to leave the room to get ready for the day. Smiling before he did he said one last bit, “Uchizamaki. That’s what we should call it one day.”  
Naruto felt a warm glow of happiness at his chest. He turned back to the drawing, but this time not in disgust.  
It was perfect actually. Their clan signs, together. 

Naruto and Sasuke were walking down the street, hands clasped together. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky. It was a perfect day.  
The village still showed signs of healing, even though more than a week had passed. Both of them were still waking up with nightmares some nights.  
But all of them were finding the strength to bear the weight and rebuild.  
Naruto stopped, turning to Sasuke. Both of them smiled at each other.  
We’re not that different after all...Naruto thought, kissing him lightly. At this point, neither of them cared who saw.  
No, we’re not.  
When they came across the park, both of them were surprised by who they saw there.  
It was Kotone. She was playing with Tonya in the park, and somehow she had the courage to be able to smile.  
Both of them were shouldering pain. It broke Naruto’s heart to see Tonya, a six year old orphan, have to face that pain.  
“It’s good that there is this light left in the world.” Sasuke spoke quietly.  
Naruto nodded.“Keira lives on in them. Kotone carries her will, and Tonya carries both of their will, and some of both their chakra.”  
“That little girl might be the only good thing that ever came out of Orochimaru’s experiments.” Sasuke said grimly, but then shook his head. “It’s good both of them can still find the strength to see some light left in the world.”  
They continued walking. 

The child sitting outside Kakashi’s office was six years old. On his forehead was a mark similar to Tsunade’s 100 healings mark. Shizune was crouched next to him, trying to talk to him. The kid was just staring out though, blankly.  
It was strange though. As Sasuke and him walked past the kid, Naruto felt and odd tingling at the back of his mind. He wasn’t a sensory type, but he swore he could sense...something familiar about this kid. It was odd, something about him also reminded Naruto of Sasuke.  
Part of him wanted to say something to him. But he didn’t know what.  
“Naruto?” Sasuke’s voice pulled him back. “Kakashi said he wanted to talk to us right.”  
He turned back. “Yeah, let’s go.”  
“It’s open.” Kakashi said when they knocked. They walked in, and he smiled through his mask. “Sasuke, Naruto, thank you for coming.”  
They both sat down, sharing a confused glance. “Do you want us to start a new mission or…?” Sasuke trailed off.  
“Sort of. Not really.” Kakashi gestured to Sasuke. “First things first: you are officially a Jounin Sasuke.”  
Naruto smiled as Sasuke blinked in surprise. “Wait...what? Why? Not that I’m not grateful, I just don’t understand.”  
“I convinced the village elders,” Kakashi said smugly. “You deserved this a long time ago Sasuke.”  
Sasuke bowed his head, smiling. “Thank you.”  
“So why did you call us here?” Naruto asked, curious.  
“I’m sure you saw the boy sitting outside.” They nodded. Kakashi’s tone took a softer turn. “His name is Reo. He’s an orphan, the rest of his family died in the war. Something odd happened during your fight against Kritanta. If I’m not mistaken there was a period of time where you chakra melded together, right?”  
Naruto and Sasuke shared another confused glance, but nodded. “Yeah…” He turned back to Kakashi. “It was how we broke his control.”  
Kakashi nodded. “It took us awhile to figure out what happened. Part of that melded chakra escaped from the two of you, and latched on to whatever it could in the area. That happened to be Reo.”  
Interesting...That was Kurama.  
Naruto swallowed, thinking about what this could mean. He glanced back over at Sasuke, both of them with this same question in their minds.  
“We think it’s likely he’ll develop the the Sharingan and the Rinnegan later in life.” Kakashi said, nodding to the unasked question. “The question right now is where he’s going to go in life. He has no one--”  
“No.” Sasuke said simply. “He has us now.”  
Kakashi nodded. “I hoped you would say that.”  
He called the kid in and explained things to him.  
Reo looked up, something between sadness and hope in his eyes. “So Papa...and daddy?”  
Sasuke almost felt his heart breaking in two for the kid. Something in him jolted at the idea of being a father to someone, but something in him almost rejoiced.  
Naruto nodded, kneeling down to the boy’s level and putting a hand on his shoulder. “If you want Reo. It’s your choice.”  
Reo threw his arms around Naruto in a hug. He was crying.  
But it didn’t seem so much out of sadness. More out of hope. 

That night they both woke up to the sound of Reo crying. He had moved from his bed and was sitting in the corner, shaking with tears.  
Words didn’t even pass between the two them. They just went to him.  
Naruto reached out a hand to touch the boy on the shoulder. “Reo? Reo, it’s okay. You don’t have to be afraid.”  
Reo’s words were mumbled and distraught with fear. “Why does everyone leave me? They leave me...and then come back in my dreams...to leave again.” Naruto felt his heart breaking.  
“It’s okay Reo.” Sasuke said, pulling the boy into his arms.  
Naruto held both of them close. “We won’t ever leave you Reo. I promise. You are our sunshine. We won’t ever leave you. It’ll be alright.”


	24. Epilouge

Epilogue: 

“My lord...your brother is dead…” The servant backed away fearfully from the seat that commanded the room.  
The seat had been built to impose its will on whoever was in attendance in the hall. And it was on there he lounged in dark red robes, a naked sword blade on his lap.  
His laugh was not ice. His laugh was a raging firestorm. “That’s good. It’s about time that fool stopped embarrassing himself.” He slammed the sword into the throne pedestal, cracking the marble. “Kritanta… ‘god of death’.” He chuckled. “Some god you are now. But here very soon...the world will know our dream little brother.” Lightning chakra began to gather around him.  
“My lord…” The servant backed away nervously.  
“The difference between us, dear brother.” He stood up, drawing out the sword. “Is that I will succeed. This child...a receiver of senju and uchiha chakra...he will be the key. He will be the key to my reign, a reign of Akumo. Nightmares...will consume this earth…” 

Kotone and Keira will return in Sunset, Fall 2018 (Prequel to You Are My Sunshine)  
Sasuke, Naruto, and Reo will return in Sunrise, Summer 2019 (Sequel to You Are My Sunshine)


	25. Afterword

Afterword  
So I don’t usually do these with fan fictions, but here goes.   
Special thanks to a very awesome friend who has been helping me with this series. This story wouldn’t be what it is now without you. So thank you Kitten. 

And for now, there is only one thing left to say.   
The end.


End file.
